Oro?
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: The saga of Kenshin and Kaoru, an eternal romance. Chp 28: A new story unfolds as Kenshin tries his hardest to return to the wife and children he loves.
1. Adventures in the Bathhouse

~I have a couple things to say before you read this. First of all I have only seen the very first episodes of Kenshin and the very last ones. I don't understand some of the stuff, but I wanted to see Kenshin and Kaoru together so I wrote this. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I had to exclude some of the characters because I would have screwed them up since I didn't know who they were. ~  
  
Sano dragged Kenshin through the flames and out of the collapsing building. The blood was dripping off Kenshin at a steady rate, leaving trails of crimson across his body. Sano needed to get him back to Kaoru and the others before he lost too much blood.  
  
Kenshin was battling to keep consciousness. He kept slipping in and out of dreams. One moment Sano would be carrying him and the next he would be somewhere totally different. One of his dreams was of Kaoru. She was sitting next to him. She was talking him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. Her lips, so beautiful were moving, but he could not hear a sound. Then she started to cry and Kenshin didn't know why. He tried to say something, but he couldn't. He reached out to her, but then she was gone. All that was left was blood covering his hands.  
  
Kaoru sat on a rock on the outskirts of town. She had been spending most of her free time there waiting for Kenshin. She didn't have a lot of time since they were rebuilding the city, but whenever she could she came out here. It seemed like forever since Kenshin had left. A tear leaked down her cheek. "He has to be alive, he promised that he would go back to Tokyo with me!" she whispered to herself, her hands clenched tight, more tears leaking down her cheeks. She didn't care about his past or the battousai within him. She loved him. She needed him to come back. Everyone needed him to come back. They all needed Kenshin to come back. She believed that he would, but she was still worried. The battle with Makoto Shishio wouldn't be an easy one.  
  
The sun had started to set when she saw two figures coming slowly towards her. She sat up as she recognized the small slumped figure with red hair. "Kenshin!" She ran towards them. Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi were all beaten up, though Kenshin had the worst of it. He was a bloody mess and his clothes were in shreds. Sanosuke wasn't using his right arm. He was cradling against his body as though he couldn't use it. Kaoru ran over to them. Kenshin was unconscious.  
  
"Is Kenshin all right?" she said, worried as she slung Kenshin's other arm over her shoulder and helped Sano carry him to the village.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes. He was now being carried by two people. When he opened his eyes again he was being laid down on a bed. Kaoru was standing over him, tears in her eyes. There was blood, his blood staining her kimono. "Miss Kaoru?" He managed to ask before everything went black again.  
  
Kaoru removed his tattered clothes and threw them away. Even if they had managed to sew them back together, they'd never be able to get the blood stains out. Sano noticed her deep blush as she quickly covered Kenshin's lower half with a sheet. He winced as he carefully wrapped up his right hand which had been smashed in the battle with Shishio.  
  
"Yahiko, go fetch me some hot water and bandages quick." Kaoru said moving a strand of Kenshin's hair out of his face.  
  
"Hai" Yahiko answered unusually obedient because of the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Kaoru gently wiped the blood and dirt off Kenshin's slim body. She was blushing hotly, embarrassed at seeing him half naked.  
  
"I can do that Kaoru," Sano said amused at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
"No. I need to ask something of you."  
  
Sanosuke nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I need you and Yahiko to go to Tokyo, to fetch Megumi. I know your injured, but I can't really trust anyone else and I can't really make Yahiko go on his own. Kenshin's really hurt and I'm worried he won't make it." Tears leaked down her face.  
  
"I'll go right now." Sano stood up and walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Kenshin felt something warm wipe the grime off his body. It felt so good, the warmth was intoxicating. He mumbled Kaoru's name softly as thoughts of her invaded his mind.  
  
Kaoru heard him mumble her name. She finished cleaning the grit off him and started to bandage up his many wounds. Finally she had finished and washed off her hands. She looked back down at him lying there under the blankets. She walked up to the side of the bed and stared at him, a misty expression on her face. She traced the lines of his crossed shaped scar on his face, a tear forming in her love filled eye. He had been through so much pain. It broke her heart to see him lying there. She gently swiped his hair back and pressed her warm lips lightly against his forehead. Slowly she caressed his cheek, wishing with all her heart she could do this when he was awake.  
  
A couple weeks passed. Megumi came and tended to Kenshin's wounds. Sano steadily gained back the use of his right hand and was continually arguing with Megumi and Yahiko. Kaoru was worried. Kenshin had not yet gained consciousness.  
  
Kaoru walked into the bedroom with new bandages in her arms. Megumi had gone to take care of a sick child in the village so the responsibility of taking care of Kenshin had fallen on her shoulders. Not that she minded. She was so worried that she would do anything to help him. She had been tailing after Megumi and sitting by Kenshin so much that she had nearly gotten sick and Megumi had ordered her off to bed. She started as she saw Kenshin sitting up in bed, just now pulling on a shirt that Kaoru had laid out before. "Kenshin!" she said a bit startled. She was so used to seeing him sleeping that it was a little weird.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I believe I have you to thank for taking care of me."  
  
Kaoru nodded, strangely shy. She had been thinking of how she would tell him that she loved him, but now that he was standing in front of her she wasn't sure she could.  
  
"Kenshin, you shouldn't be up." Kaoru said as she walked over to the table and set her load down.  
  
"I'm fine Miss Kaoru, you don't need to worry." Just as he finished saying that he felt a weakness sweep over him and he collapsed into a fit of coughing on the bed.  
  
"Kenshin!" she said worried. She pulled the blankets back over him. "Go back to sleep and rest Kenshin. I'll go draw you up a bath."  
  
Later in the bathhouse Kenshin and Kaoru began to argue. "Miss Kaoru! I can't do that! That's no proper!"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes, exasperated. She was in a stubborn mood. "Oh come on Kenshin, just get in the bath. I'm not going to look. You're too weak to do it by yourself. You can't even stand!"  
  
Kenshin who had been leaning against Kaoru for support tried to stand on his own, but failed. Kaoru started to tug off his shirt.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said blushing madly.  
  
"I'm not going to stop until your in that bath whether you are in your clothes or not!"  
  
Kenshin whimpered as she stood threateningly over him. "Couldn't Sano or Yahiko...?"  
  
Sano and Yahiko stood just outside the bathhouse listening to the events going on inside. There was a loud splash heard from inside. Yahiko peeked through the tiny window. Kaoru had pushed Kenshin in the water, though he still had his pants on.  
  
"Remind me again why we are doing this?" the ten year old boy whispered to the former gangster. They had 'disappeared' when it had come time to give Kenshin his bath. Sano sighed and rubbed Yahiko on the head.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older Yahiko-chan"  
  
Yahiko smacked his hand away. "Don't call me Yahiko-chan. I'm not a child!"  
  
Sano smiled.  
  
Kenshin felt very nervous about the situation. "Damn that Sano." Kenshin whispered to himself. It was obvious that he had snuck away, leaving them alone on purpose. The steam from the bath rose around him as he sunk under the water to cover his bare chest. He closed his eyes and let the warmth seep up his tired body. He heard a splash and opened his eyes to see Kaoru with her sleeves tied behind her She was holding a wet sponge in her hand, an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Oro?!?" 


	2. Dance Partners

Yahiko giggled uncharacteristically as more splashing noises were heard as well as Kenshin's protests.  
  
"Sure sound's like they are having fun in there."  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow as he stood up towering over Yahiko. "Well kid I'm off to find the fox lady."  
  
Yahiko raced after him. "Hey don't call me a kid, roosterhead!"  
  
Later on Kenshin lay in bed trying to fall asleep. It was nighttime now and he had managed to convince Kaoru that he was alright and that she didn't need to hover over him like that all the time. He chuckled to himself. She sure could be a handful sometimes.  
  
A couple of weeks later Kenshin was fully recovered and they all went back to the dojo. Kaoru sighed lovingly as she once again walked through her house. "It's so good to be back." She whispered to herself. She walked into the kitchen to see Kenshin making dinner. His sleeves were tied behind his back as he chopped up the vegetables and cooked the tofu. Kaoru paused in the doorway, thinking. Now was a good time to tell him how she really felt. She was just about to open her mouth when Yahiko burst into the room.  
  
"Kenshin, when's supper gonna be done?"  
  
Kenshin turned around, a bug smile on his face. "Soon Yahiko. Patience is a virtue, that it is."  
  
Yahiko walked away grumbling.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he started making dinner. He knew that Kaoru had been about to tell him something. He wished he could tell her about how he felt. He couldn't though. He couldn't burden her with his feelings. She probably only thought of him as a friend and a nuisance, but he couldn't help it. Even though he had promised that he would never love again, he couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru. Whenever he saw her he wanted to touch her pale face, to feel her skin against his hand. He loved her with all his heart, but he couldn't tell her that because things would never be the same. If she didn't love him back, he was scared that they might lose their friendship. He didn't know if he could ever be away from her again. Just the thought of that made pain flash in his heart.  
  
And so things remained unsaid between Kaoru and Kenshin and life at the Kamiya dojo went back to normal. It was evening now and Kenshin was off doing some chore, Kaoru on his heels. Yahiko who had just finished a hard practice was sitting next to Sano who had dropped by for a visit. They were now watching Kaoru chase Kenshin across the yard.  
  
"We have to find a way to get them together. Kenshin's too polite to admit his feelings and Kaoru is too plain stubborn." Sano said looking at the couple who were now arguing over something, or more like Kenshin was getting yelled at. And so the plan began.  
  
Tae came over the next day to visit with Kaoru. "I'm going to this party and I was wondering if you could go with me. It would be soo much fun to dress up and finally get a chance to have some fun!" Tae begged Kaoru. She thought about it for a second  
  
"Well I guess I could go."  
  
Tae smiled happily. "Ok, it's tomorrow at seven, be ready by six thirty. This is a fancy party so dress nice." Tae waved goodbye and left the dojo.  
  
The next evening Kaoru took out her mother's old kimono and held its pale lavender cloth in her hands. It was the only thing she had left of her mother. Could she really just wear it to just a party? She nodded. It was time she showed it off and let everyone she just how attractive she was. She smiled. She knew her mother would be proud. She slowly slipped it over her small frame and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. She applied various paints to her face. She wondered just exactly what this party was about. When she was finally finished she walked out to the gates to wait for Tae.  
  
Tae arrived around six forty five with Megumi. Kaoru frowned at the doctor woman. They never did get along very well.  
  
"Oh Miss Megumi, you're coming too." Kaoru said stiffly.  
  
Tae smiled. "Hello Kaoru.Where's Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru looked confused. "What do you mean? He's probably doing the laundry about now."  
  
Tae gasped. "Oh my! I forgot to tell you!"  
  
"Tell me what?" Kaoru said.  
  
"It's a dance party. You need a partner and I assumed that Kenshin would be willing to go with you, but I totally forget to tell you guys about it!"  
  
A strange looked plastered itself over Kaoru's face. "Oh." She said quietly.  
  
Just then Kenshin walked up to them. "Hello Miss Tae, Miss Megumi. I see you are off to the party now Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said a smile on his face.  
  
Tae turned to him and grabbed him by the arm. " Sir Ken I'm sorry to ask you at the last minute, but it seems like Kaoru doesn't have a partner for the party."  
  
"You don't have to Kenshin. I'll be fine." Kaoru said quietly.  
  
"No no, Miss Kaoru. I'd loved to accompany you to the party, if you do not mind, that I would." Kenshin said as he laid a hand on her arm.  
  
Kaoru blushed deeply then turned her attention to the others. "But Tae, do you and Megumi have partners for the party?"  
  
Tae smiled. "Yes. I'm meeting mine at the party. As for Megumi she reluctantly agreed that she would go with Sir Sanosuke."  
  
Just as she said that she noticed that Sano was standing sulkily in the shadows. She was surprised that she had missed him for he was so tall.  
  
"Oh?" she said curiously looking at Megumi.  
  
Megumi let out a small growl. "Believe if I had a choice I would not be going at all."  
  
Tae giggled. "So shall we get going then?" 


	3. The People Are Here But Where's the Part...

So Kenshin and group slowly made their way to the party. Kaoru walked slowly next to Kenshin at the back of the group. She didn't know what to say. This was certainly unexpected. It was like they were going out on a date. She blushed as she thought of this. He probably didn't consider it that at all though. She sighed and looked over at him walking next to her in the growing dimness. He looked so happy and contented it was hard to believe that he was the same man that had just fought Shishio. She had been so worried about him and now they finally had some time just to relax. It was nice.  
  
Kenshin noticed her worried glance at him. He wondered what she was thinking about.  
  
"Is everything alright, Miss Kaoru?" he said as he walked beside her.  
  
She smiled at him. Kenshin smiled back. It had been such a long time since he had seen her smile like that. She looked so happy and he was glad. He would do anything for her happiness, even if that meant sacrificing his own.  
  
"No, Kenshin. I'm fine. I'm glad that we can finally get out and do something." Kaoru said.  
  
"It is nice isn't now, missy?" Sano said coming back to walk with them. Kaoru glared at the tall man. She was hoping for some time alone with Kenshin. He though did not notice her glare.  
  
"I must ask this Sano, how in the world did Tae convince you to go to this party?" Kaoru said.  
  
Sano grinned. "Well she said that if I agreed to go with Megumi that she'd let off on some of my debt at the Aekobeko. And well I have been buried a little deep for a while. My luck with the dice seems to be disappearing lately."  
  
Soon they all got to building where the party was to be held. It was a huge mansion, built mostly in western style. It stood out from all the other buildings around it. A tall iron fence lined its boundaries and it seemed slightly forbidding. Kenshin had second thoughts about this building. He wished he had brought his reverse blade sword, but he hadn't had time to get ready before he left. Besides a sword was not something one brought to a party.  
  
"So Miss Tae how did you get invited to such a party?" Kenshin said.  
  
"Well Sir Ken, my recent boyfriend owns this mansion. He invited us here for a party to get to met you all." Tae said smiling.  
  
Kaoru frowned. Who was this boyfriend of her's? "So Tae, who is this guy we are going to met?"  
  
"Well his name is Kouji, and he's a really rich guy. He's traveled all around the world. I was surprised when he took an interest in someone like me. I was even more surprised when he arranged this party for all of us after I told him about all you guys." Tae said happily.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How long have you known this man?"  
  
"Only a couple weeks, but he is really friendly. I just know you will like him."  
  
Kenshin was slightly apprehensive about the whole situation now. He shook it off. Maybe he was just paranoid. Not everyone was after him after all.  
  
As they approached the front gates there was a guard there to greet them. He didn't say anything, but led the group down a large front lawn. Kenshin felt even more uncomfortable, but he didn't want to say anything to upset Miss Kaoru. He glanced over at her. She seemed happy and excited about being in this new place.  
  
"This way." The guard who had been leading them said. He opened a large front door made of what seemed to be some expensive kind of wood. He led them down a long hallway into a vast dining room. The room was decorated with the finest furniture and decorations that any of them had ever seen. Fancy artwork hung on the walls and everything seemed to have a gold tint to it. It seemed that Kouji lived well, very well. He also seemed to be very influenced with western customs. Many of the things in the room obviously were foreign.  
  
Kenshin was surprised to see that no one else was there. Tae seemed surprised as well.  
  
"Oh my, what is this?" she asked looking around at the empty room.  
  
Kenshin knew that something was wrong as soon as the lock clicked shut behind them. He ran to the door, but it was too late. It wouldn't budge. Kenshin heard a scream from behind him, Kaoru's scream. He swerved around as he screamed out her name.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!"  
  
A man stood with a knife to Kaoru's slim neck. Kenshin felt the rage boil within him. How dare that man touch his Kaoru?!  
  
~That was kind of a short chapter, but there will be more in the next one! Thank you for the reviews. Thank you Moondemon and Reine Keri! Reviews make me happy!~ 


	4. On My Knees

"Why are you doing this Kouji?" Tae said as though she had the knife against her own throat. Obviously the man holding Kaoru hostage was Kouji. He was a tall man dressed in rich clothes. He had dark black hair that was swept back in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a coal black.  
  
Kouji laughed cruelly. "Do you think I was actually interested in you at all? I figured out that you had some connections with the battousai and I figured it would be the perfect way to lure him into my trap."  
  
Kenshin felt rage boil within him. Tae was absolutely hysterical at this point. Megumi tried to calm her down a bit. Then Kouji turned to Kenshin the knife still pressed tight against her neck.  
  
"This worked out better than I supposed Battousai. Not only do I have your woman here, but also it seems that you are without your sword today. How lucky for me." Kouji said as he slid the knife lightly against her throat leaving a small trail of blood. Kaoru whimpered and Kenshin felt his heart break into pieces. He had to stop this, but there was nothing he could do. As long as Kouji had Kaoru he was helpless. He didn't even have his sword.  
  
"Why do you seem to hate me so much?" Kenshin said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You of all people should know. I hate you so much because of who you are! You are an imperialist. I, Kouji Kawashiro have sworn to kill every imperialist and everyone close to them to gain my revenge!" Kouji said viciously.  
  
Sano who stood next to Kenshin swore loudly. "Damn it. Why is it that everyone's after the bloody imperialists?!"  
  
"The fighting is long over. What is done is done and there is nothing I can do to take it back, that I cannot. Taking the life of innocent people like that of Miss Kaoru is wrong. If you intend to kill anyone today, please let it be me. Leave Miss Kaoru alone for she has done nothing to earn your hate." Kenshin pleaded. He fell to his knees on the ground begging. He didn't know what else to do. All he could think of was that piece of cruel metal against Kaoru's neck. How many times had he done the same thing? How many times had he taken lives? He knew he had done this all in the past, but he could not let this happen. Not to Kaoru. Is that what they thought? His victims? Had they thought that if only happened to someone else? Anyone else? He knew that it wasn't fair, but he didn't care. He needed Kaoru to be alive even if it meant giving up his own life.  
  
The whole room froze as though waiting for something else to happen. Kenshin's words hung in the air like shards of glass cutting at everyone's heart. It hurt Sano to look at Kenshin there on the ground begging like a dog for Kaoru's life.  
  
The scene burned itself into Kaoru's mind even through her terror. She couldn't believe that Kenshin was actually on the floor. He was doing this all for her. He was sacrificing his honor for her even though it probably wouldn't work anyway. Kaoru felt tears slide down her cheeks. She wanted to speak out to him, but as long as Kouji held the knife to her throat she dared not to speak.  
  
Kouji laughed. "You are so pathetic battousai. But no I will not spare her. Everyone in this room will die. Slowly one by one I will kill them as you watch me do it." He gazed around the room at all the frozen faces.  
  
"I will not let you!" Kenshin screamed, but before he could stand up Kouji kicked him in the side sending him sprawling across the room. As Kenshin's body slammed against the wall blood spurted out his mouth. Kenshin gasped for breath as he stood up.  
  
As Kouji kicked Kenshin, Sano saw the hand holding the knife lower for a second. In that split second he punched with all his strength sending Kouji sprawling. Sano grabbed Kaoru away from the man as quick as he could.  
  
Kenshin quickly got up and charged at the man. The battled for a moment for possession of the knife, but it was obvious who the better fighter was. Within a few seconds Kenshin now held the knife in his own hand. Kouji backed slowly away from him, terror in his eyes.  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin. She could seem that gleam in his eyes, the one that meant that he was becoming the battousai. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let him kill again even if that man did deserve it. She was afraid that if he killed again, he wouldn't stop.  
  
She ran as fast as she could towards Kenshin as he raised the knife towards Kouji. She gripped onto his right arm holding him back, holding him from striking.  
  
"Please, Kenshin don't. Don't do it, not even for me."  
  
Kenshin looked down at Kaoru with surprise. There were tears in her eyes. He lowered the knife.  
  
"I'll take care of this one, Kenshin." Said Sano as he came up behind Kouji and smashed an expensive looking vase over his head. The man collapsed unconscious to the floor.  
  
"Umm. There's one little problem you all forgot." Megumi said from the other side of the room. They all looked at her dumbly. She sighed exasperated.  
  
"We are still locked in here, you know!" 


	5. Engraved Pain

It ended up that Sano had to smash through the expensive glass windows to get out of the room. After that much of it was pretty much a blur for Kaoru. Kenshin wasn't seriously hurt, but Megumi still made a fuss over him. Kenshin had gone through a lot worse when he battled with Shishio. Kaoru was slightly jealous of Megumi's openness with flirting with Kenshin, but she had no real time to brood about it because she was too busy comforting Tae.  
  
It seemed that Tae had been severely shocked to find out that Kouji in fact was a murderer. She was taking it very hard and Kaoru spent the next hour after the scene trying to comfort her.  
  
Once they were all safe and sound back at their houses Kenshin came to Kaoru. She was sitting on the floor sipping a cup of tea looking at the backyard when she heard footsteps behind her. She sighed. She recognized the sounds of his movements. It was Kenshin.  
  
Silently he sat down beside her. His face seemed tired, very tired as though he was close to getting ill. He was working to hard lately, way to hard. Something was troubling him. Kaoru just knew it.  
  
"Miss Kaoru. Are you unhurt? I didn't have a chance to talk to you in the aftermath." He said quietly glancing over at her.  
  
Kaoru gripped her cup tighter in her hand watching as the steam rose up into the air. She thought back to the first days of when she knew Kenshin. She nearly laughed when she remembered the time when he had come into the bathhouse while she was bathing. Everything was so much simpler then. Back then when she didn't have to worry about money and keeping the dojo together, when they at least had enough money to buy enough food for everyone. Back then, before the battle with Shishio. He had nearly lost it all in that battle and he was still suffering from it, even if all his physical hurts were gone. Maybe no one else noticed it, but she had seen it in his eyes. His smile wasn't the same as it was back then. There was more pain in it, as though he was trying to hide it from her. But he couldn't hide it from her. She could tell inside he was hurting.  
  
She thought to those words he said to her when he decided to stay with her. "You'll never know when I'll have to leave again..." Those words brought pain to her heart. He had left many times, but he always seemed to come back. Kaoru wished with all her heart that somehow she would find a way to make all the hurt in his eyes disappear so that he would never ever leave again. She didn't know if she could stand it.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked after several moments of silence. He could tell she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine Kenshin. It's just that." Kaoru murmured. Slowly she sipped her tea. The image of Kenshin on his knees on the ground rose in her mind. She nearly choked. Why did he do that for me? Why did he? The look on his face, the sadness, the fear, the horror, it would haunt her forever. She remembered his words that he spoke, "If you intend to kill anyone today, please let it be me." They cut into her heart like hot knives. Kenshin was willing to give his life for hers. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She loved him so much. Could it be possible that he loved her? But no maybe he didn't. Kenshin was a nice person. He would probably do that for anyone. But Kaoru wasn't sure if that meant he truly loved her as more than a friend.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, that you can." Kenshin said laying a comforting hand on her slim shoulder. Kaoru just wanted to lay her head on his shoulder and cry her heart out, but she resisted. She felt so lost in the world now. Everything seemed so hopeless. What had she accomplished in her life anyway?  
  
"I just feel that maybe my whole life has been a waste...I don't even know what I'm striving so hard for anymore..." Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Kenshin looked into her eyes, there was pain engraved into their depths. He smiled softly at her trying to ease away some of the pain.  
  
"That's not true. You have done much in your life..especially for me." He murmured the last words quietly, but still Kaoru could hear. She felt her heart lift. Maybe there was hope and she certainly wasn't going to give up. Somehow she would find a way to tell him.  
  
Kenshin was relieved to see a glint of happiness in her blue eyes. She was so beautiful the breeze stirring raven black tendrils of hair across her pale skin. Without thinking he reached out a hand and brushed the hair from her eyes. The moment where his skin touched hers he felt something stir inside him and he could see in her eyes that she felt something too. But before he could say or do anything else Yahiko's footsteps broke the fragile mood that hung in the air.  
  
Oblivious of what he had done Yahiko walked up to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin! When you going to make dinner? I'm starving!"  
  
Kenshin quickly pulled his hand away from Kaoru and looked at Yahiko. "I'll go do that now." He said as he stood up and walked away to the kitchen.  
  
Even ten minutes later Kaoru still sat in that same spot, breathless. Slowly she raised a hand to her cheek and touched the spot where his hand had been. If only she could call up that moment again, but it was lost in the void of time, never to be reached again. 


	6. Masks

~it was just brought to my attention that Kenshin wasn't an imperialist.so I'm confused because in the sixth episode I think they call him an imperialist...maybe I'm just confused, but if someone could please tell me what the heck he is?..........~  
  
It was another evening at the Kamiya dojo. Everything seemed to be normal, but it wasn't. To any normal person's eyes they all were happy and life couldn't be better. That's what it seemed to be on the outside, but it was all just a mask. They were all wearing masks. Masks to cover up the pain. They didn't want anyone to know they were hurting. Maybe it was because they were worried that the other person would be sad or unhappy or maybe it was just because. They couldn't tell because they were all covering it up with their masks. No one could read their emotions.  
  
Kenshin smiled at the dinner table, but Kaoru could tell he was hiding something from them. He smiled as he washed the laundry, he laughed as he made supper, but all the time there was that hint of pain, that flash of falseness. Kaoru knew that he wasn't happy, but he was trying to be for her sake. If she could only find out what was bothering him so much. If she only knew the pain behind the mask.  
  
What Kenshin was hiding from everyone was his uncertainty of his love. He knew he loved Kaoru with everything he was, but he was scared. He was scared that she would be hurt again. So many times had she been a target because of what he was. Every time he saw her in danger and every time that she was hurt, it made him felt broken. He felt like his heart was broken into pieces and there was no way that he could ever fit them back together. What hurt him even worse was the thought that she didn't love him back, that she didn't feel the same way.  
  
The other thing that hurt him was his past. No matter how hard he tried to forget it. No matter how many times it seemed like he had forgotten it. It always came back to haunt him. Everyday he looked at Kaoru's face and he hoped that this would be another uneventful day. Every night he said goodnight to her and prayed that she would never be hurt again.  
  
Masks, they never do much of any good. They always seem to hide us from the people we love. Kaoru knew that she should ask Kenshin what was bothering him. She knew that she tell how much she loved him, but something held her back. She didn't know what it was that held her, but she felt as she couldn't budge. Every time she opened her mouth it seemed that the words would just not come out. Every time she saw that fake smile, she felt like she was washed away in the tide of pain. How could he hide it so well? If she had not known him so long she probably wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
Kenshin knew everything about Kaoru and he knew that she was worried about him. He smiled and laughed whenever he could, but he could tell it didn't help. He didn't know what else to do. He watched her every day. He knew her morning routine. He knew the way she walked, the way she spoke, her smell, even the way her eyes looked when she gazed up at the stars. Maybe one day in the future he would be able to tell her how much he felt for her, but for some reason it did not feel like the right time.  
  
One evening Kenshin was cleaning up the dishes. It had been a quiet night, not much had been said. They were having many of those nights. He heard Kaoru's footsteps behind him. He turned around and smiled. "Hello Miss Kaoru." He said lightly.  
  
Kaoru almost cringed. It was one of those fake smiles again. He must have been thinking again.  
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about Kenshin." Kaoru said seriously. Kenshin noted her tone carefully and set down the plate he had been washing. They both sat down around the table.  
  
"Kenshin...I don't how to ask this really, but...I noticed something was bothering you...You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to...I'd understand." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin paused for a second. "Miss Kaoru, I..."  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru prompted gently.  
  
"I value your opinion above everything else, but there is some things about me that you would probably not wish to know." He said quietly. She could feel the pain in voice.  
  
"Let me decide that. Tell me..please trust me." Kaoru pleaded.  
  
Kenshin stared into her serious face. He watched her silently as tears began to slip down her face. Slowly, but surely his mask began to crack. 


	7. Confessions and a Question

"Kaoru..I think that there is something that I need to confess.I have held it back too long..you need to know." Kenshin said seriously. Kaoru bit her lip and looked at him.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you too." Kaoru whispered as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Kenshin was surprised at first, but then he swept her into a light hug. He held her close to him as his fingers lie entwined in her hair. He let out a little sigh.  
  
"What I want to tell you is that..I love you Miss Kaoru that I do.." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru felt as though a wave of warmth had rushed over her and swept her away. At first she couldn't say anything because it all seemed too good to be true.  
  
"I love you too Kenshin." Kaoru said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her words. Slowly and carefully he lifted his hand and brushed the tears gently away from her face. She trembled slightly under his touch and closed her eyes. Slowly he leaned down, closer and closer, till his lips touched hers.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe what was happening. Was he actually kissing her? The warmth, the heat, the taste, it was all real. Kenshin really was kissing her. She kissed him back passionately. This was exactly what she had been waiting for all those cold nights. This was exactly what she wanted. To be in his arms. She never wanted to leave him, ever again. She didn't want to pretend that she didn't love him. She never wanted to do that ever again. And now, to be held in his arms, to be kissed by him. It was almost too much. Kaoru felt so light headed. The only reason she didn't fall straight to the ground was because Kenshin was holding her. Otherwise she would not be able to stand up.  
  
Yahiko peeked through the door. His eyes widened as he saw Kenshin lean down and kiss Kaoru. He had known that Kaoru had been feeling that way about Kenshin for a while, but he hadn't known that Kenshin had been feeling the same way. He heard footsteps behind him and he quickly turned around to see who it was. He was relieved to find that it was only Sano.  
  
"What you doing there, Yahiko?" Sano asked quite loudly.  
  
Yahiko shushed him. "Shut up Roosterhead! They'll hear us!"  
  
Sano walked over to were Yahiko was bending to look through the crack in the door. He smiled when he saw what was going on inside.  
  
"So they're at it again. Our plan didn't turn out at all, Kouji wasn't supposed to be a bad guy, but it seems that things have turned out fine anyway." Sano whispered quietly.  
  
"So why are you here anyway?" Yahiko questioned curious.  
  
"Well..You see...I kind of ran out of money so I was hoping to ask Kaoru if she would.." Sano began, but Yahiko hit him the head.  
  
"Is that all you do? Filch food and money off people?" Yahiko said, trying not to be too loud. Sano's only reply was a muffled curse.  
  
Reluctantly Kenshin pulled away from her. He stared down at her, his violet eyes glimmering in the dim light. "So..." He said quietly.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him. "Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru said. She smiled at him. She was so happy in his arms.  
  
Kenshin shuffled his feet nervously. "Well there's something else I've been wanting to ask you, but I think it might be too soon."  
  
Kaoru was even more curious now. "Kenshin, please tell me!" She said anxiously. She gripped his shirt tighter. What could it be that he wanted to ask her?  
  
Kenshin smiled shyly at her. Maybe this wasn't the right time to ask her. Maybe they were going to fast. So instead he asked. "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Confusion covered Kaoru's face. "What do you mean Kenshin?"  
  
"We never got to dance before...at the party..." Kenshin mumbled.  
  
Kaoru began to blush. "Ok then, but I'm not that good."  
  
Kenshin smiled down at her. "It's nothing to worry about." Slowly he reached down for her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. And they danced. ..............................  
  
~Ok. I know it's weird that they're dancing, but go with me. Can you guess what he was about to ask her?"~ 


	8. Kenshin's Just A Little Slow

Ever since that day when Kenshin had kissed her and they had confessed their love for each other Kaoru felt like she had been walking on clouds. The days passed in a flurry of glances and secret kisses. Whenever no one was around Kenshin couldn't help, but kiss her over and over. Finally they could be together. They didn't really tell anyone about it, but it seemed everyone knew. They were all wondering when he would ask her to marry him, including Kaoru.  
  
It was late morning and Tae had stopped by for some tea and to talk to Kaoru. They both sat in the backyard watching Kenshin run back and forth doing the laundry and other things. Kaoru sighed as she watched him remembering the feel of his hands on her face. It was so sweet that it made her want to giggle inside. But then she was also worried too. She was wondering when Kenshin would ask her the question. She was wondering when he was going to ask her to marry her. Everyone seemed to think that they were going to get engaged, well everyone, but him. He seemed to want to take everything so slowly. Kaoru had waited long enough already and she wanted to get married. She didn't want to be separated by his politeness even more. Even now that he had confessed his love he seemed to be careful to be the utmost polite to her. Sometimes she wished that he would just sweep her off her feet and carry her off to get married, or something else. But no Kenshin only kissed her when no one was around. It was really annoying. She wished he would stop calling her Miss Kaoru, and start calling her Kaoru now.  
  
"So Kaoru, do you know when Sir Ken will ask you?" Tae whispered quietly to Kaoru. Tae had been trying for a long time to get Kenshin and Kaoru together and she wanted this to work.  
  
A sad expression covered Kaoru's face. "No not yet. He hasn't even mentioned. I think he's holding back because of me. I think he doesn't want to hurt me so he's going slow."  
  
"Is that how you want it to be?" Tae said noting her face.  
  
"No. I want him to know that he can't hurt me. Never. I truly love him and nothing he ever does will break that. I love him so much that it hurts to look at him and think that he hasn't ask me and maybe his love isn't as true as I thought. What I want is...what I want is..well I really don't know." Kaoru said choking back tears.  
  
Tae placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kaoru. I know for a fact that Kenshin loves you very much. Kenshin is a little slow at getting these kinds of things done. Don't worry. Just wait a little longer and I'm sure he'll ask you."  
  
Kaoru smiled at her. "Thanks Tae. You're a good friend."  
  
Tae smiled back at her. "I'm here any time you need to talk. Don't worry. I'll make sure Kenshin asks you soon."  
  
Sano was surprised to see Tae come to his house.  
  
"Hey what did you come here for? I don't have any money to pay off my debt right now so you might as well left." Sano as he turned to rush out the door.  
  
Tae caught him by his arm. "It's not that, but thanks for reminding me. I need some help with Kenshin and Kaoru again."  
  
Sano looked annoyed. "We all remember how your plan turned out last time. Kaoru got held hostage by a maniac."  
  
Tae smiled. "But if I was to cut off some of your debt again."  
  
Sano instantly understood. "I'll do it."  
  
Kenshin scrubbed away at the laundry humming absentmindedly. He was thinking of what to make them for supper. It had to be something Miss Kaoru would enjoy.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Kenshin turned around to see Sano.  
  
"Hello Sano. I would gladly talk to you." Kenshin said setting down what he was doing and turning to look at him.  
  
Sano rubbed his spiky hair with one hand. He didn't now how to say this, but he needed the money. He took a big gulp.  
  
"So Kenshin..How have things been going with the Missy?" Sano said.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Oh everything's fine. Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Well..that's not what I meant really..What I meant is...do you know when you're going ask her?" Sano said nervously.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said. What could Sano mean?  
  
"You know what I mean.. You know..ask her to marry you?" There he had said it. Tae would be happy.  
  
Kenshin just smiled. "Yes."  
  
That was all he said. Sano walked off shaking his head. 


	9. Ecstatic!

~To solve all questions on whether or not Kenshin was an imperialist, I have found the answer. On the back of the DVD of Kenshin (battle in the moonlight), it says, in exact words, "Sanosuke reminisces about why he needed to fight Kenshin, a former imperialist." Plus I have watched the episodes and they say several times that Kenshin was an imperialist. ~  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath. This was the time. He needed to ask her. He knocked softly on Kaoru's door. There was no answer. He knocked a little louder, but still there was no reply.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" He cried out. Still no answer. He burst into the room to find that Kaoru was fast asleep on the floor. At first he thought something was wrong, but then he released that she was just tired. She had been working really hard lately, trying to get the dojo in order. Kenshin picked her up and laid her under her blankets. She could use a little sleep. Kenshin sighed. He guessed he would have to wait to ask her later.  
  
Later Kenshin approached Kaoru again when they had a bit of time alone. He watched her as she sleepily sat on the ground. Slowly he kneeled down beside her.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin who now kneeled before her. What was he doing?  
  
"Miss Kaoru there is something I need to ask you." Kenshin said as he brushed the hair out of her face. She looked up at him, now awake. Was he finally going to ask her? Was he going to finally propose to her?  
  
"Kaoru....Will you marry me?" Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru stared at him. He was so anxious to hear her answer that it made her giggle. As if it wasn't obvious what her answer was going to be.  
  
"Of course Kenshin!" Kaoru squeaked trying to control her excitement. She hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek before running screaming with delight out the room. Kenshin's only response was a, "Oro?"  
  
Kaoru ran screaming through the house till she found Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko looked up at her excited face. "What the heck are you so happy about ugly!"  
  
"I'll let that comment slide for now Yahiko, but just because I have some really good news!" She said practically bouncing on her heels.  
  
"So what is it?" Yahiko said getting annoyed.  
  
Kaoru squealed again. "Kenshin and I are getting married!"  
  
"Well it's about time..." Yahiko muttered, but Kaoru didn't hear because she was already racing back across the house to find Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin hadn't moved an inch when Kaoru came racing back falling right into him. Unlucky he wasn't at all ready because they were both sent sprawling to the floor, Kaoru on top of Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko walked into the room just after they fell to the ground. He stopped in his tracks. "Hey guys, can't you do that in a more private place?"  
  
Kenshin blushed and helped Kaoru to her feet. Kaoru wiped off her kimono, then started to brush the dust off of Kenshin's clothes. Kenshin was totally wiped out. Too many things were happening.  
  
Kaoru squeezed his hand tightly and smiled up at him. Finally he had asked her. She probably should start cleaning up the house more, but hadn't she just cleaned it? It seemed to be always dirty. But Kenshin wouldn't want a lazy wife, now would he! She would get at it right away!  
  
Kaoru was running around the house all the rest of the day. Sano came over that evening for a visit. He was literally pelted by Kaoru who ran to tell him the good news.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Missy. I know you and Kenshin will be happy together." He said smiling.  
  
"As if they hadn't already been 'happy' together." Yahiko muttered.  
  
Luckily only Sano heard him and he chuckled. 


	10. Lingering Memories

The newly wed couple, Kenshin and Kaoru sat happily in the yard of the Kamiya dojo watching the sun rise. They had just been married for a couple of months. The wedding had been beautiful. Kenshin's and Kaoru's love for each other had been obvious.  
  
Kenshin wrapped on arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled her closer. He was still haunted by his past, but whenever Kaoru was near he felt like he could bear it a while longer. He didn't ever want her to hurt. He rather die than have her feel the way he did sometimes. It was hard to forget all the people he had killed.  
  
Kaoru looked over at her husband. There was a pained look on his face.  
  
"Kenshin? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kenshin held her closer deciding to tell her everything.  
  
"I'm scared Kaoru. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you. I'm scared that you'll get hurt again, if you're with me. I don't want that to happen because of me."  
  
He started to tremble, his hand shaking slightly as he gripped her even tighter. Kaoru soothingly placed a hand on his face.  
  
"I don't care about that. I would give my life to have just one moment like this with you. I'm happy right now because you're with me. That's all that matters."  
  
Kenshin sighed and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I better go make breakfast before Yahiko starts complaining like he usually does." He said.  
  
He let go and stood up. "Thank you, Kaoru for your words."  
  
Kaoru watched him go. She was really worried abut him. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. He was having frequent nightmares, which Kaoru had had to soothe away. He couldn't go on like this much longer. He had to confront it sometime, and Kaoru just hoped when he finally did, he'd be able to make it through.  
  
Yahiko rubbed his sleepy eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen. "Hey Kenshin. Is breakfast ready yet?"  
  
Kenshin, who had been chopping vegetables, paused for a moment. "Soon Yahiko. Must you always be so impatient?"  
  
Yahiko quieted. It wasn't common for the good natured Kenshin to be so grumpy. Why was he?  
  
All the rest of the day Kenshin was easily angered and distant. That night in bed Kaoru laid her head against his chest.  
  
"I know that's there's something else bothering you."  
  
Kenshin sighed and smoothed out Kaoru's raven black hair. He recalled his dreams that had been reoccurring over the last few weeks. They had been dreams in which horrible things had always happened to Kaoru because of his past and he had woken up shaking. He pondered what he could possible say to her.  
  
"It is nothing, nothing that it is." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru turned to face him. "Don't lie to me Kenshin. I can help you if you only let me. I'm tired of you always shutting yourself away. It hurts me. Don't you trust me?"  
  
Kenshin looked saddened at her words. "I trust you with me life, that I do Kaoru, but sometimes I keep things from you because I'm afraid you'll get hurt. There are terrible things that I have done. Things so horrible that I cannot be forgiven for them. I do not wish you to know of them." Kenshin said. He thought back to those days of hate and bloodshed. He had killed so many, taken their lives away without a second thought.  
  
Kaoru lifted her hand and lightly traced his scar.  
  
"Those things, those shadows of the past will never be undone, yes. But that life is long over. That person is long dead. He does not exist anymore. You are Kenshin Himura now. The battousai is long dead. Everyone makes mistakes, everyone messes up. But we can't let that rule our lives. We are living for this moment, not the past."  
  
Kenshin smiled down at her and gently brushed her cheek.  
  
"I needed to hear that. Thank you, Kaoru."  
  
A couple weeks went by and gradually Kenshin's nightmares faded away. Kaoru was always there by his side to comfort him when he woke. It was Kaoru, more than anything, that helped him survive, that made him want to survive. It was her that made him smile when the memories lingered. Then memories didn't hurt so badly anymore because he had better memories now. New memories of happy days with Kaoru and Yahiko and all the other people who lived here. They accepted him, they didn't care about his past. To them he was just Kenshin Himura, once a wanderer, but now one of them. 


	11. Congratulations

Kenshin sat on his knees as he scrubbed away on the dirty laundry. He had a lot more things to do after the laundry so he was finishing it as fast as he could. He looked up to see Kaoru clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall. He dropped what he was holding and ran over to her side.  
  
"Kaoru what's wrong?!?" Kenshin said. Kaoru looked pale.  
  
"I just feel a little sick." She managed to say just before she threw up. Kenshin held her head and stroked her, trying to calm her. When she had finished Kenshin helped her sit down on the porch step.  
  
"Did you eat something disagreeable?" Kenshin asked, worried. Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"This has been happening a lot lately. I have been feeling sick, especially in the morning."  
  
"Maybe we should go see Miss Megumi, that we should." Kenshin said as they both stood up.  
  
"I'm alright now Kenshin." She said. She didn't care for a visit to Megumi's.  
  
Kenshin's face clouded. "Please, Kaoru, go for me."  
  
Kaoru sat on a chair in front of Megumi. She described how she had been feeling sick to her stomach for the last several days. A little smile planted itself on Megumi's lips.  
  
"All of your symptoms point to one thing, Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin who was sitting next to Kaoru gripping her hand spoke up. "What is it, Miss Megumi?"  
  
"Well congratulations, Kenshin. Soon you will be a father!" Megumi said with a laugh.  
  
"Oro!?" Kenshin said as he looked over at Kaoru. She smiled back at him, blushing.  
  
"Yes Kenshin, Kaoru is with child. That is why she has been feeling sick. Both of you need to know that a child is a big responsibility to handle. This will cut out a lot of your own time."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were too busy being happy to notice that Megumi had said anything.  
  
Yahiko wandered through the empty dojo wondering where Kenshin and Kaoru had gone off to. They hadn't left him a note which was unusual. Finally after about an hour of waiting, Kenshin and Kaoru finally walked through the front gate.  
  
"Hey! Where were you guys anyway?" Yahiko asked impatiently. Kenshin didn't even hear Yahiko's words. He was too caught up in his thoughts. So soon he was to be a father. Kaoru was having his child.....no their child. This meant that there would be a lot of change around the dojo. He was also worried about Kaoru. Some women died in childbirth.  
  
Kaoru gripped Kenshin's hand tightly.  
  
"Should I tell him now?" Kaoru asked excitedly.  
  
"Hmm.." Kenshin said not really paying attention.  
  
"Kenshin! I asked you a question!" Kaoru screamed making him jump.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru. Yes you should tell him now." Kenshin said meekly.  
  
Yahiko looked curiously at the both of them.  
  
"Tell me what exactly?"  
  
"Well.." Kaoru began her eyes shining. "I'm having Kenshin's child!"  
  
Yahiko blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm having a baby!" Kaoru repeated clapping her hands.  
  
"Oh congratulations, Kenshin, Kaoru." Yahiko said. He didn't know what to think.  
  
Kaoru looked upset. "Is that all you can say? Congratulations? I think that you would have been more supportive!" Kaoru began to cry. Yahiko and Kenshin rushed over to her to comfort her.  
  
"No Kaoru, I'm really happy for you. I can't wait till the baby comes. It will be like having a little sister or brother." Yahiko said patting her on the back.  
  
"Do you mean that Yahiko?" Kaoru said through tears.  
  
"Yeah I do." Yahiko said.  
  
Kenshin put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We are all happy as you should be too."  
  
Kaoru smiled up at him and stopped crying.  
  
"I've got an idea, Kaoru, that's sure to cheer you up." Kenshin said. "How about we go out to eat at the Akabeko to celebrate?"  
  
"Are you sure that we have enough money for something that?" Kaoru said anxiously as Kenshin lead her out the door.  
  
"Yes...You don't have to worry about a thing. Let's just enjoy some time together." Kenshin said as they all walked out of the dojo and out into the road. 


	12. On the Loose

~Sorry for making you wait for this chapter~  
  
Kaoru sat anxiously on the edge of the porch. She was waiting for Kenshin to return. He had gone off to buy them some more food. They were getting pretty low on not only on food, but money. She hoped that he would be able to get enough for all of them. She smiled and laid her hand on her bulging belly. In about a month there'd be another mouth to feed too.  
  
Then she saw Kenshin enter the dojo and she jumped up, well more like stumbled up as fast as she could with all the extra weight she had to carry around. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
Kenshin hugged her back as best he could with his hands full of bags.  
  
"Kaoru do you really think you should be jumping around that much in your condition?" Kenshin asked worriedly as he let go of her and turned to put away the things he had gotten.  
  
"Kenshin, you worry too much!" Kaoru exclaimed walking after him into the house.  
  
They were interrupted but a knock on the door. Kenshin sat down his bags and answered it. The police chief stood outside.  
  
"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Himura. May I have a second with you?" he asked.  
  
"Come inside." Kenshin said stepping aside.  
  
They all sat down around the table.  
  
"What is it that you have come to tell us?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"I thought I should tell you that the man who we had caught earlier with you help, Kouji Kawashiro has been released."  
  
"What!" Kaoru exclaimed. "How did it happen?"  
  
The police chief looked grim.  
  
"I see. In this age there are many people who can be bought." Kenshin said quietly. Kenshin was thoughtful and quiet after that. This was would probably go after him again...and Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you for informing us." Kenshin said to the police chief as he left.  
  
Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru. He didn't want her to be hurt again.  
  
Kaoru knew Kenshin was worried about her. She could tell by the way he kept looking at her.  
  
"Kaoru...please be careful." He said quietly.  
  
"I will be, don't worry." She said as she hugged him again.  
  
Yahiko walked into the room an saw the worried looks on their faces. "What is it? What happened?" He asked.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
Yahiko knew that they weren't telling him something.  
  
"Come on guys! Quit treating me like a little kid. I'm part of your group so it's no fair to leave me out all the time!"  
  
Kaoru sighed and rubbed her aching back. "You see...It's just that."  
  
"The man that attacked Kaoru and was after me is on the loose again." Kenshin finished for her.  
  
"You mean that crazy guy who pretended to be Tae's boyfriend to get close enough to hurt you?!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Yes that one." Kenshin said.  
  
"That bastard! Don't worry Kaoru if he ever comes near your ugly face, I'll stand up for you!" Yahiko said.  
  
Kaoru fumed and beat him on the head. "AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! DON'T CALL ME UGLY!"  
  
"owww." said Yahiko rubbing his head.  
  
Kenshin stared off into space. What Kenshin wanted to know more than anything was why Kouji wanted to gain revenge on him. What did Kouji hate him so much, enough to chase after him after this long?  
  
Sano stopped by later that evening.  
  
"Hello Missy, how's the baby coming along?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "They're really feisty lately. I think he or she will be coming soon."  
  
"Hey Sano why don't you stay for dinner." Kenshin said walking into the room.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" Kaoru yelled as she grabbed the last bit of food away from Sano and gobbled it down.  
  
They all sat around the dinner table finishing up supper.  
  
"Essh Missy, you don't have to be so vicious." He said rubbing his hand where he had nearly been bitten.  
  
"Kaoru's appetite has really gone up because of the baby. I should have warned you when I invited you to stay. She almost eats as much as you do Sano." Kenshin said smiling innocently at Kaoru who flashed him a look. It clearly said, back off! 


	13. The Return of Kouji:Why wont he go away?

Kenshin hands trembled slightly as he gripped his reverse blade sword. He looked down at the note in his hand again. He had just found it taped to the door. It read:  
  
~Battousai, do not think I will give up that easily. I will be after you again, but first I think I'll visit with your pretty little wife.~  
  
Kenshin crumpled the note tightly in his hand and clenched his teeth.  
  
"Damn!" He said viciously tearing the note to shreds. Obviously it was from Kouji. If only he could get to the bottom of this and figure out just why that man was after him. He began to pace back and forth across the lawn rubbing his tired face. His long red hair fell into his eyes, blocking the morning sun from reaching his violet gaze. He turned away from the door and headed back into the house.  
  
His footsteps echoed silently in the dim morning light. No one else was awake, but him. The dojo was oddly quiet, oddly lonely. He entered his and Kaoru's room quietly as not to wake her. Sure enough she was still asleep on their bedmat, curled up in the covers.  
  
He stood over her and watched her as she breathed slowly in and out causing black tendrils of hair to rise and fall softly. One of her hands lay protectively over her stomach and the other was lying by her side. He studied her hands, callused by the many practice swordsman sessions she had gone through. It must have been so hard for her to keep going after her father's death. Sometimes her strength surprised him, but he shouldn't take her so lightly as that.  
  
She stirred for a minute in her sleep then went back to breathing a steady rythm. Kenshin looked at his hands which still clenched the shreds of the note in their grasp. A fierceness rose within him as he went back to watching Kaoru. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. No one was going to hurt his Kaoru, no matter what.  
  
Slowly he bent down and brushed his hand against her soft cheek. She mumbled slightly. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kaoru kissed him back slightly still half asleep. When he broke the kiss and stood back up, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" she said half asleep. She yawned widely.  
  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Kenshin said as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
Kaoru laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Maybe she would get more sleep after all.  
  
Kenshin walked out of the room and down the hall pondering. What was he going to do? He couldn't just wait for this guy to show up. He didn't want Kaoru to be involved in any of this, but Kouji seemed insist in hurting her. What was it that was causing him to do this? Kenshin at least wanted a reason for these actions, no matter what it was.  
  
All he wanted was to be happy and safe. He wanted Kaoru to be safe, and their child too. He was really worried for her now and it was driving him crazy. It always seemed that there was someone after him. Why couldn't he just be left alone?  
  
Kenshin went about his chores and began to make some breakfast for Kaoru and Yahiko. They would probably be all up soon. He walked into the kitchen, still deep in his thoughts.  
  
Kaoru woke twenty minutes later and slowly sat up. She yawned and tugged off the covers. She felt the baby inside her shift for a second. She smiled and put her hands on it. She breathed out a long sigh. Soon it would come, she could feel it.  
  
Kouji looked in through the window of Kenshin's and Kaoru's room. He could see Kaoru clearly. She was in the open. It had been a hard job sneaking past Kenshin, but he had managed. Slowly he crept into the house and walked silently up behind her as she stood up from the bedmat. All she heard was the drawing of a sword till she felt its tip upon her neck. 


	14. Kouji's Tale: Well Sort Of

Kenshin felt a presence in the house. He hadn't noticed it before because he had been so preoccupied, but now he could feel it clearly. Someone was here, and he knew just exactly who that someone was. He drew out his sword with god like speed and raced through the house till he got to his room. Sure enough upon entering he saw Kouji standing there, this time with a sword to Kaoru's throat.  
  
"This seems slightly familiar, Battousai." Kouji said grinning.  
  
Kenshin's grip on his sword wavered. How could he do this? If he was able to attack Kouji from behind or the side faster than he could respond he might be able to get Kaoru away from him. But what if he wasn't fast enough? What if Kaoru was hurt? Burning anger rose through him.  
  
"Kouji! You will leave her alone if you know what's best for you!" He said, his tone of voice harder than that of the Kenshin Kaoru knew.  
  
Kouji laughed. "I can tell you want to kill me battousai, and I do not care if today I die here. But I will not die alone. I will be taking the one you love most with me into hell."  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth. "Why do you do this?!?" He demanded.  
  
Kouji snarled. "I guess there's time for my little tale. A long time ago, a little over ten years to be exact..."  
  
But Kouji didn't have time to finish his story before Kaoru screamed out. Kouji looked down in surprise. "What's wrong with the girl?"  
  
Kenshin snapped when he heard her scream. His eyes flashed into an amber gaze. In one swift moment he swung his sword and caught Kouji off guard. With one swing of the blade, Kouji was sent flying across the room and hit the wall with a loud slam.  
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru clenched her stomach and dropped to the ground. His amber gaze faded back into his regular violet eyes, now troubled. He rushed over to her side, completely forgetting about Kouji who now lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru? What is it?" He asked anxiously.  
  
She looked up at him, a look of mixed pain and happiness on her pale face. "The baby's coming now Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin eyes widened. Just then Yahiko walked into the room, yawning. He took the scene in slowly. First his eyes went to Kenshin and Kaoru both on the floor, then to Kouji. He paused confused. "What happened in here?"  
  
Kenshin stood up. "There's no time. Quickly, go get Miss Megumi!"  
  
"Why? What happened?" Yahiko said peering at Kaoru lying on the floor.  
  
Kenshin became annoyed. "Kaoru is having the baby now, and I don't know what to do!" Kenshin said as he began to pull anxiously on his hair.  
  
Yahiko gasped. "I'll go get her right away!"  
  
Kenshin bent down and picked up Kaoru in his arms which wasn't an easy task and set her down on their futon. He looked down at her panting there. What should he do?  
  
Kaoru screamed out in pain and grabbed onto Kenshin's hand clenching it tightly. "Kenshin! It's coming." She said her breath ragged. Kenshin nodded silently.  
  
Kaoru looked annoyed. "DO SOMETHING!" She screamed.  
  
Kenshin jumped at her words. "ORO?" He raced across the room anxiously pulling at his hair again. What was he supposed to do?  
  
@_@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko rushed down the streets till he reached Megumi's. Frantically he knocked on the door. She answered after a few minutes.  
  
"What is it Yahiko? I'm very busy today." She said sternly. She looked really tired.  
  
Yahiko gasped trying to regain a normal breathing level. "Kaoru...she's..having..the baby!"  
  
Megumi's face grew worried. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!" She said as she pushed past him and began running towards the dojo. 


	15. A Beautiful New Life

~Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated *bows repeatedly*. It's been busy with the holidays.~  
  
Megumi reached the dojo as fast as her legs could carry her. She burst into the room and paused only a second to take in the scene. Kenshin seemed to be in a flurry of movement and 'oro's.  
  
"Yahiko, get hot water and towels! Lots of towels! Kenshin you get over there by Kaoru's side and hold her hand. And for god's sake stop saying oro." Megumi ordered as she ran over to Kaoru. Yahiko ran out of the room and Kenshin ran over to Kaoru, but not before tripping over Kouji's limp body (I almost totally forgot about him!). Kenshin looked anxiously at Kouji then back at Kaoru panting on the bed.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed out again and Kenshin quickly forgot about Kouji. He could be dealt with later.  
  
Kaoru gripped tightly onto Kenshin's hand. Kenshin brushed his free hand across her face soothing her through her pain.  
  
"Keep pushing Kaoru. That's great..." Megumi said encouragingly.  
  
Hours passed, but it seemed like days for Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin couldn't stand to see her in such pain, even if she was having his baby.  
  
Kouji woke and slowly opened his eyes. He was tied up. He looked around to find himself in a strange room. There was no one else around. Then he remembered what had happened. That dumb girl. It was all because of her that he was trapped. He shifted in his bindings trying with all his strength to get out.  
  
Yahiko rushed through the dojo to get some more towels when he bumped into Sano.  
  
"Hey, what you in such a hurry for, Yahiko" Sano asked.  
  
Yahiko stopped running and gasped for breath. "Kaoru's having her baby now!"  
  
"What?!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"Yep!" Yahiko said as he continued on his way.  
  
Sano rushed to the room and burst in. He smiled when he saw Kaoru sitting there with her arms wrapped around a bundle with a nervous Kenshin by her side. Megumi sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead before walking over to Sano.  
  
"Come on, let's give the new parents some time alone." Megumi said, as everyone exited the room, but Kenshin, Kaoru, and the new baby.  
  
Kaoru held the small child in her arms, tears leaking down her face. Softly she leaned down and kissed the boy's small red head. He looked almost exactly like Kenshin with a little tuft of reddish hair, and those big beautiful amethyst eyes that glowed with new life. The little baby reached out a small hand towards Kenshin, who took it carefully in his own.  
  
Kenshin marveled at this new life that had been created. So small and perfect was his hand that Kenshin held onto softly. Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru, who was watching him with a look of immeasurable happiness on her face.  
  
"Are you ok, Kaoru?" He said as he cupped her face in his hand. She smiled up at him, then down at her baby.  
  
"It was worth the pain, Kenshin. He was worth the pain." She said tears of happiness leaking uncontrollably down her face. Kenshin brushed them away and kissed her softly.  
  
"What should we name him?" Kenshin asked softly looking down at their son.  
  
"Let's name him Kenji." Kaoru said softly as she brought the baby to her breast to feed.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes. His name will be Kenji."  
  
They stood there a long time, just watching their son as he finished feeding.  
  
"Would you like to hold him Kenshin?" Kaoru said smiling up at him.  
  
Uncertainly Kenshin took Kenji in his arms, fearful of hurting his tiny body.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Don't look so worried. You're going to be a great father."  
  
Kenji stared up at his father, his eyes wide and innocent. Kenshin heart was overwhelmed with love and a sense of peace that he had been seeking for so long. He sighed as he watched Kenji drift off to sleep, safe in his fathers arms.  
  
Kenshin carefully passed Kenji back to Kaoru and sat down on the floor next to the futon. With a sigh he closed his eyes. It had been a long, but beautiful day. This day would stay in his heart forever, as a breathtaking memory that would never fade away.  
  
Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko all walked back into the room thirty minutes later to congratulate the couple, but it seemed like everyone had fallen asleep. Kaoru lay propped up against Kenshin's chest, Kenji in her arms. They all fell silent.  
  
"Well it has been a long day for them I guess." Sano said looking at the happy new family.  
  
Yahiko smiled a little more painfully at them, as though he was losing something. Kenshin and Kaoru had always been like his older siblings, and now that they were having a family of their own, he felt kind of left out. He tried to brush away these jealous feelings, but they seemed to linger with him. 


	16. A Bloody Nightmare

~Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I'm running low on ideas. It's hard with all my other stories too. If you have any ideas.could you help me????? Just anything that might get me going again?~  
  
Kenshin dreamed as he slept. His dream started out perfect. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji were all happily spending time together at the dojo. It could not been better. But when Kenshin turned his back for one second he heard an echoing scream behind him. He turned around in a flash to see Kaoru, a knife stuck through her heart, and Kenji no where to be found.  
  
He ran to Kaoru's side and held her in his arms. He couldn't believe his eyes. Blood seeped out of her body and she looked up at him tears in her eyes. She reached out a crimson hand and traced the edges of his scar. She did not say anything, just simply stared up at him, as though her death wasn't even comprehendible to her. Then she coughed and blood trickled out of her mouth, leaving a small trail that ran down her face. Then she smiled up at him through her blood and tears, her life fading away in an instant till her eyes became dim. No longer were they filled with the love and life that he had seen every day, that he longed to see in her eyes every day. There was nothing left of his beloved, but an empty shell. Her soul, her beauty was lost to the world forever. He started to cry out. He cried out with all his terrible sadness, all his terrible rage at the world. He screamed out his anguish, his hands trembling with his misery, his terrible grief. He clung tighter to her empty body, his whole body shaking as he wept.  
  
"Why!! Why!!" he screamed to the skies as he slowly dropped his Kaoru to the ground. Then he turned in his anguish, frantic to find his son. To his dismay he followed a small trail of blood out of the house and out into the yard. With all his speed he ran till he reached Kenji's cold body that lay in a bloody heap on the ground. He tenderly picked up the baby and started to walk aimlessly out of the dojo only to find more death. They were all dead, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Ayame, Sazume, Dr. Gensai. The bodies of all his friends, all his enemies even lay sprawled on the streets. His heart beat painfully at this sight. Then his eyes widened and he collapsed onto the floor when he realized the awful truth. He had done all this. He had killed everyone. He sobbed, pounding his fists into the ground.  
  
"It's not supposed to be like this!!!!!!! Someone stop it!!!......Someone stop it!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He could hear Kenji crying and Kaoru's anguished screams in his head as he looked at there dead bodies.  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin as he slept. At first he looked so contented, so happy, but then his expression turned to one of anguish. He started to shake a little, tremble in his sleep. She was starting to get frightened when he suddenly cried out. She couldn't stand it any longer, she shook him lightly, then harder till he woke.  
  
Kenshin slowly opened his eyes to see Kaoru's face above him. His heart skipped painfully as he remembered his horrible nightmare.  
  
"What's wrong Kenshin?" She said worriedly.  
  
Kenshin buried his head in his hands, his whole body shaking. "I dreamed that I lost you, Kaoru. I dreamed that I had lost all of you."  
  
"I'm right here Kenshin and so is Kenji, so don't worry." She said as she placed a hand on his head.  
  
Kaoru was surprised to see tears on his face when he looked at her. She brushed them away softly and kissed him on the forehead. Then suddenly he remembered something.  
  
"What happened to Kouji?" Kenshin asked the fear in his heart rising.  
  
"Don't worry, he was taken care of. The police came and took him away just a little while ago. He's not going to be released again, Kenshin. So don't worry about it." Kaoru said comfortingly wondering why Kenshin was so worried now.  
  
Life at the dojo continued though it was more hectic than usual. Kenshin and Kaoru spent most of their time taking care of Kenji. Yahiko was extremely bored. Kaoru barely had any time to give him lessons. In truth he actually missed her training sessions, even if they were pretty hard on him. On one such evening, with nothing to do he approached Kenshin.  
  
"I'm going for a visit to the Akabeko." He said gruffly before turning to leave.  
  
Kenshin smiled after him. "Going to visit Tsubame again?"  
  
"No!" He protested, even though it was a lie. He thought maybe Tsubame would have some advice for him, and plus, he really wanted to see her again. 


	17. I Care About You

~Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. I've been totally focusing on my other story, Silent Hearts, which I've been really into lately. Plus I got about ten million ideas for all these different stories. I know I should really wrap this story up, but I kind of don't want it to be over because it was my first really successful story. So I don't how much longer this one is gonna be. It will probably end in a couple chapters or so. ~  
  
Yahiko ran down the streets, pushing through the crowds to get to the Akabeko. He opened the door and looked around for Tsubame. His eyes scanned through the numerous customers who had come to eat the delicious beef pots. Finally he spotted Tsubame in her frilly apron serving a customer something to drink. He quickly made his way over to her, and touched her elbow lightly to gain her attention. She turned around and her smile brightened as she saw him.  
  
"Yahiko, what are you doing here today?" she said in her usual quiet voice.  
  
Yahiko smiled softly looking into her face. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Tsubame nodded. "Ok. Step out back for a while. I'll finish up in a few minutes and met you back there."  
  
Yahiko made his way to the back of the restaurant and stepped out the door. He looked around the small yard and slowly walked over to the edge of the well and sat on it. He could still remembered the first time he had met Tsubame, when he had been training by himself, and he had slipped and kicked his sandal towards her. He pulled a piece of old worn ribbon out from a small pocket of his clothes and rubbed it gently between his fingers. The ribbon that she had used to fix his sandal, he still had it even after all this time. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yahiko? Are you awake?"  
  
Yahiko opened his eyes to see Tsubame right in his face. He jumped back, startled, and managed to fall headfirst backwards into the well. He landed with a splash and a thud into the water. He surfaced, splashing water everywhere.  
  
Tsubame gasped and leaned down to the edge of the well. "Little Yahiko! Are you ok?!"  
  
Yahiko stared up at her for a second a scowl on his face, but then he began to climb up out of the well. With Tsubame's help he managed to get out with a minor amount of scratches and scrapes.  
  
"Oh just look at you, all sopping wet!" Tsubame exclaimed eyeing his soaking yellow gi and hakama. "Wait here. I'll get you a towel."  
  
She ran into the restaurant, and then emerged a few minutes later with a couple towels. She quickly wrapped them around Yahiko making sure that he wouldn't get too cold.  
  
When the chaos from the well seemed to be over, they both sat down on the back step. Tsubame glanced over at Yahiko. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Yahiko sighed again and rubbed his damp spiky black hair. "It's nothing."  
  
She frowned and studied his face carefully. She knew that something was wrong. "No really, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you Yahiko?"  
  
A faint smile covered Yahiko's face. "Yeah I know that." He said.  
  
There was a moment or two of silence and then Yahiko began to speak.  
  
"I just feel kind of left out at the dojo. Kenshin and Kaoru are always busy with Kenji, and I feel like they don't care about me anymore. I feel like no one cares about me anymore."  
  
Tsubame took hold of one of his free hands. "Don't feel that way. I'm sure that they both care a lot for you. It's hard having to share the people you love with other people. I know what that feels like.. I also know that people do care about you a lot... I care about you a lot."  
  
Yahiko blushed and looked down at her hands that held his, but instead of pulling them away he squeezed her hand lightly. "Thanks.for everything. I care about you too."  
  
Yahiko stood up and let go of her hand. "Well, I should probably get back to the dojo now." He said as he began to walk quickly away, his blush growing deeper with each step.  
  
Tsubame stared after him for a long time, even after he had turned the corner and passed out of her sight. She sighed lightly and hugged her hand to her chest, the warmth of Yahiko's palm still lingering on her skin. 


	18. Rooster Plus Fox Equals Trouble

"Daddy!" cried out Kenji ran stumbling down the steps to greet his father. Kenshin smiled down at his boy. Kenji was now two years old and into as much mischief as he could get his hands on. Scooping up the little red head, he made his way into the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru?" he called, walking around the house and finding no one. Kenji giggled in his arms. Kenshin smiled down at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go find your mother." He whispered softly to his son.  
  
Kenshin made his way back into the yard to find Yahiko and Sano arguing. Yahiko looked totally and utterly shocked as a thirteen year old boy could be.  
  
"What?! Is that true?" Yahiko said.  
  
Sano nodded. He was leaning on a post, chewing on a fishbone like usual. "I tell you no lie. Me and the foxlady are getting hitched."  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Sano? Congratulations." He set down Kenji who immediately ran off to grab onto Yahiko's shirt and pull on it.  
  
"So how did you convince her, Roosterhead? Did you have to use a death threat or something?" Yahiko teased.  
  
Sano shook his head and grinned. "Nope. Knocked her up is all."  
  
Kenshin choked and tripped to land flat on his face.  
  
"What?!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
Sano yawned and pulled Kenji off him as he started to tug at his pants. "Yeah. I'm having a kid. That reminds me...." He turned to Kenshin who had now gotten up off his face. "...Kenshin, it's been a while since Kenji was born, are you planning getting it on again with the missy? I thought by now you would already be on your second with what I was hearing last when I was watching Kenji with Yahiko....."  
  
Kenshin turned bright red and Yahiko gagged. Thankfully Kenshin was saved from replying when they heard Kaoru approaching.  
  
"Mommy!" cried out Kenji as he ran up to her and grabbed onto her legs. "Unkel Sano say he knock up Auntie Megumi... Waz that means?" he asked curiously as he stared up with big innocent eyes.  
  
Kaoru smiled turned instantly into a frown. "SANOSUKE?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING MY SON?!" She screamed as she started to throw whatever was nearest to her at him, which happened to include a broom, a bucket, a rock, and a Yahiko.  
  
When her temper finally seemed to cease she picked up Kenji and began to walk back inside. "Come, Kenshin!" she said sternly.  
  
Kenshin immediately followed her like obedient dog. Sano sighed and shook his head. "He isn't a man...he's pathetic."  
  
* *  
*  
  
Kenshin began to make dinner while Kaoru sat over and watched him, Kenji in her lap. He smiled as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. His family, they were his family, his wife and his son. His beautiful wife and his wonderful son.  
  
"Did you hear about Sano's and Miss Megumi's wedding?" Kenshin said as he cut up the vegetables.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed, rubbing her hands through Kenji's hair that was so much like his father's. "Yes. It's the talk of the town! It doesn't help that Sano just goes around carelessly spreading the fact that he got her pregnant out of wedlock."  
  
Kenshin wiped the hair out of his eyes and chuckled. "You know how Sanosuke is. There's no hope for him."  
  
Kaoru stood up and motioned to Kenji to leave. "Kenji, why don't you go play with Yahiko for a while? I'm sure he's getting lonely."  
  
Kenji giggled and ran out the door. Kaoru walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He set down the knife and pulled her closer against him so that he could smell her sweet scented perfume. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I have to finish dinner, Kaoru." He said softly.  
  
Kaoru's eyes glinted mischievously. "You can do that later, can't you?" she whispered into his ear, slipping her hand inside his gi and running her hand up his chest. Kenshin shivered under her cold fingers and he brought his lips so that he brushed against hers softly.  
  
"I think I can do that." He whispered huskily as he captured her lips in his and kissed her passionately. Kaoru melted underneath his touch and brought her hands up to grip onto his gi. Kenshin ran his fingers through her hair as he slowly broke the kiss and brought his lips down in a trail of kisses down her long beautiful neck.  
  
"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but personally I'm kind of hungry, so could you save the making out for later and get on with the cooking Kenshin?" Sano said from the doorway with a chuckle. Kaoru blushed and fumed as Kenshin broke away and turned back to his cooking.  
  
Megumi stopped by later that day to visit. Unfortunately for all of them Sano was still over. That of course led to an argument. It seemed they relationship, although definite, was not going very well.  
  
"Hey, baby!" Sano greeted her as she walked in, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me, you creep." She said icily.  
  
Sano chuckled. "What's wrong fox? You weren't this cold a couple nights ago when we...." He was cut off by a resounding slap.  
  
"That's what's wrong! You, announcing our private life to the world! I don't think there's anyone more barbaric than you, Sanosuke!" she screamed.  
  
Sano looked stunned. "Hey, you're supposed to be happy! We're getting married!"  
  
Megumi scowled. "And how would that make me happy?!"  
  
"Are you sure they are in love?" Yahiko whispered to Kenshin.  
  
"I think it's best we just let them work it out on their own," he said as they all edged out of the room and left the two to argue it out on their own.  
  
"I'm sorry, Megumi. I can't help. I was just so proud that I was going to have my own kid." Said Sano, somewhat seriously, which was new for him.  
  
Megumi sighed. "Fine then..." she said, sounding only slightly annoyed this time.  
  
"Then you forgive me?" he said happily as he picked her up in her arms.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as she smacked his once again and stomped out the room.  
  
Sano sighed. "I guess you can't always win all the time..." 


	19. Kenshin's Injury

It was another normal day at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin sat in the yard, scrubbing away at the laundry as usual. Kenji was beside him occasionally splashing water in his father's face. Kenshin blinked trying to get the soapsuds out of his face.  
  
"Now, now Kenji. Don't do that." He scolded softly, pulling his son away from the washing bin so that he could finish washing. Kenji giggled and splashed his father again soaking his gi.  
  
Kenshin sighed and gave up. He continued to scrub the laundry as he was being splashed by his son.  
  
"Can't you at least control your own son Kenshin?" Sano said, approaching from behind. Kenshin sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"You'll learn soon enough, Sano, when you have yours."  
  
"KENSHIN! GET IN HERE!" Kaoru called, stepping out into the yard.  
  
"Coming, dear!" he said, dropping his laundry and standing up. He failed to notice that Kenji had pushed the washing bin right in front of him so that he promptly tripped and fell on top of it with a big splash. Unfortunately for Kenshin the washing bin slammed him 'where it counts' and he collapsed in a heap gripping his injured parts.  
  
Sano observed all of this. "Wow, Kenshin. You all right? Damn that must have hurt."  
  
Kenshin waved a free hand to show that he was 'alright', but Kaoru could tell from the expression of pain on his face that he had really hurt himself. She quickly ran over to him and helped him stand up.  
  
"You alright Kenshin?" she said worriedly.  
  
Kenshin nodded his head. "I'm fine. Just....gotta change my clothes..." he said as he hobbled off to their room. Kaoru followed after him and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Kenshin? Are you sure you're ok?" she asked again in the privacy of their room not realizing that it wasn't all that private because of Sano and Yahiko's ears that were pressed against the door.  
  
"I'm not sure...." He groaned as he sat down on the floor, still gripping himself. This was extremely embarrassing.  
  
"Let me see." Kaoru said kneeling down next to him. Kenshin instantly blushed and pulled away.  
  
"It's not that bad..." he said, trying to push her away.  
  
A determined look set on Kaoru's face and he knew he was in for trouble. "Just let me see. It's not like I haven't seen it before. For god's sake, I've even held it Kenshin!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sano and Yahiko who were listening outside cringed at those words, nasty images invading their brains.  
  
Kenshin turned a bright red and he started to mumble out nonsense. "I'm fine...really...it's nothing.....Kaoru....nothing..."  
  
"PULL DOWN YOUR PANTS BEFORE I RIP THEM OFF KENSHIN! I SWEAR, JUST LET ME SEE!" she screamed as he cowered below her.  
  
"Can you be a little quieter please? I don't think Yahiko and Sano would like to hear...." Kenshin began, but the glare on her face cut him off.  
  
"I CAN BE HOWEVER LOUD I WANT! JUST TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF KENSHIN AND LET ME SEE IT!"  
  
"What's going on in there?" said a hard voice behind them. Yahiko and Sano spun around to see Aoshi behind them.  
  
"How the heck did you get here?" Sano asked.  
  
"Hmph." He said as he turned to press his ear against the door.  
  
'Creepy, I didn't know Aoshi was a pervert too,' Sano thought to himself before shrugging and turning back to listen.  
  
"Kaoru....I really don't think you really need to..." Kenshin protested for the last time.  
  
Kaoru's eye twitched dangerously and she yanked on his hakama. There was a bit of a scruffle though before she managed to pull it down.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA!" she screamed once she saw it.  
  
Kenshin blushed. "Is it really that bad?" he asked, not trusting himself to look down.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. "Well let's just say we won't be doing anything at night for a week or so. I'll go get you some ice real quick."  
  
The group gathered at the door, which now included Misao (who had come trailing after Aoshi) and Megumi (who had appeared out of nowhere with her fox ears as usual), quickly hid from sight as Kaoru came running out to get some ice. She was so intent on her goal that she didn't even notice the snickers.  
  
She returned as soon as she could with a packet of ice in one hand. "Here Kenshin, put this on it." She said soothingly.  
  
Kenshin gratefully applied the ice only to find that it was getting a little bit too cold. He tried to tell Kaoru this, since she happened to be the one holding it on. She didn't hear his feeble protests until he yelped and jumped back when he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"It's a little too cold." He moaned as he sat back on the ground.  
  
Kaoru sighed in exasperation. "Why don't you lie down for a while and wait for the pain to go down a bit? I'll lay out the futon for you."  
  
Kenshin nodded gratefully and did as she said.  
  
When Kaoru walked out of the room the little group of spies wasn't ready and didn't have time to hide. Kaoru was just about to beat on them when she noticed Aoshi and Misao in the group.  
  
"Misao! Aoshi! What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed, surprised to see them so suddenly here.  
  
"I was coming to visit Himura, but I was disturbed by what awaited me here." He said, unusually talkative.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "We had a minor ....err....situation. If you just come into the....." she began, but then a look of horror dawned on her face. "If you're all here, then....WHO'S WATCHING KENJI?!"  
  
Kaoru immediately ran out into the yard to see that it was a total disaster. The laundry that Kenshin had just spent the last hour doing was scattered all over the yard, some of it lying in muddy heaps of water.  
  
"Kenshin isn't going to be happy about this." She said to herself scanning the area till she found her mischievous son sitting in a mud puddle playing with what seemed to be one of Kenshin's loincloths.  
  
"Kenji! Get over here!" she yelled. Kenji giggled and ran off back into the house, trailing the loincloth behind him. Kaoru scrambled to catch up with him, but he was fast for such a young kid. 'Stupid Kenshin and his god-like speed' she thought as she chased after him, hampered by her tight kimono.  
  
Megumi began to giggle and Sano burst out laughing at the sight of Kaoru chasing the little boy with his father's loincloth in hand. Aoshi looked even more perturbed.  
  
"Does stuff like this happen everyday around here?" he asked as he settled himself in a corner to meditate and get away from the disturbing images. He shivered in fright, hoping that he would never have kids.  
  
"KENJI HIMURA! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Kaoru screamed finally catching up to him just as they burst into where Kenshin was resting. Kaoru reached out to grab him, but just as she did he moved to the side and her hands clasped around the loincloth instead. Kenji giggled in triumph and jumped onto his father's stomach.  
  
Kenshin cried out for by another unlucky coincidence his son's foot bumped his tender area. Kenji squealed in delight at hearing his father make funny noises. He moved to kick Kenshin again, but luckily Kaoru grabbed onto him in time and pulled him.  
  
"Are you ok Kenshin?" she asked, leaning over him. Without thinking, Kenji grabbed onto his mother's leg, causing her to fall over right on top of Kenshin. Unluckily Aoshi had just been walking past in the hall and was provided with a full view of both of them.  
  
Aoshi nearly choked. 'What kind of parents do that in front of their kid?!' Aoshi thought in disgust as he ran off to find somewhere 'normal'. 


	20. A Trip?

TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED, I LOVE YAH! (Don't mean to freak you out or anything. I really love reviews, but I don't just write for them. Believe me if you didn't review I would still write, but I might not post it...hehe....)  
  
~Kenshin's slightly OOC in this chapter. (well ok, a little more than slightly). I couldn't help it though because it was too much fun to write. ~  
  
"Kenshin?!" Kaoru called, walking out of the house and into the yard. She expected to see Kenshin scrubbing away at the laundry like usual, but for once he was not.  
  
"Kenshin?" she called again looking around. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She felt arms encircle her waist and she smiled.  
  
"There you are, Kenshin. I was looking for you." she said leaning against him and closing her eyes.  
  
Kenshin kissed her neck softly. "I know you were. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked whispering into her ear.  
  
Kaoru turned around to face him. "Actually yes." She said, brushing his annoying bangs away from his eyes. It irritated her the way they hide his beautiful eyes from her sight.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I planned a trip for us to go to Yokohama." She said excitedly.  
  
Kenshin's smile wavered. "A trip? Won't that cost a lot of money, especially if all of us are going? And what about all the time we are away, we have things to take care of..."  
  
Kaoru cut off his words by putting a finger up to his lips. "It won't cost that much. It's just for us two. You need some time to relax with all the work you've been doing lately. It will a perfect time to get away from it all and be alone again." She whispered.  
  
Kaoru replaced her finger with her lips as she softly kissed him. When they broke away Kenshin grinned mischievously. "So it's that type of trip is it."  
  
Kaoru purred and tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer for another kiss. Kenshin smiled and kissed her again, longer this time.  
  
"KENSHIN! GET IN HERE. KENJI'S ON THE RAMPAGE!" they heard Yahiko scream from the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin broke away. "I guess I should go help Yahiko now, that I should." He said as he hurried away into the kitchen to see how much damage his troublesome son had done now.  
  
*  
* *  
  
"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Kenshin asked worriedly as they got onto the train later that week. They had left Kenji in the care of Yahiko and Tsubame, who would be coming to stay over at the dojo for a couple days while they were gone to help with the babysitting. Sanosuke was supposed to stop in on them every once and a while to see if they were getting enough food and were alright.  
  
Kaoru grinned. "I don't think Kenji will be that hard on them." She said, slightly sarcastically. She knew how her son could behave at times.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "I guess nothing too horrible will happen." He said as they settled into their train compartment. Kaoru settled next to Kenshin in the bench and leaned up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad we came on this trip Kaoru, that I am." He whispered softly.  
  
The train ride was mostly uneventful. They simply sat in each other's presence, finally enjoying some quiet time alone. Kenshin's eyelids grew droopy and he slowly nodded off to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well and was tired all the time. Not only was he now a father to a troublesome son, he had to do the cooking, the laundry, and other chores while all at the same time try to find some way to earn money. Kaoru did as much as she could to help him, but it was a look of work for one small guy.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her red-headed rurouni as he slept peacefully, unaware that a pair of blue eyes were watching him. She settled her head on his chest, hearing the rhythmic beat of his heart pulsing, and rising and falling with his steady breathing. Kaoru was totally content just being wrapped up in his arms and watching him as he slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin....Kenshin...." she called softly as she slowly shook him. They had now arrived in Yokohama and the train had come to a stop. Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, his vision bleary. Kaoru smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Come on, sleepyhead, let's get going. There's lots to see here!" she said pulling him up.  
  
Kenshin yawned loudly before following after his excited wife.  
  
"We should probably check into our hotel first and then go do some site seeing," Kenshin said once they had located their luggage and brought it out onto the platform.  
  
Kaoru grabbed onto Kenshin's free hand, the one not holding onto their things, and pulled him through the crowd. "Come on! It should be this way."  
  
Kenshin let her lead him up to a big expensive western style hotel. Kenshin's eyes grew wide. How much had this cost?!  
  
It turned out that Kaoru had booked them a little suite up in a secluded area of the hotel. Kenshin's eyes grew even wider when he saw the inside of it. Like the rest of the hotel it had expensive carpeting and gas lamp lighting. In one corner of the room was a big western bed with curtains to enclose the sleeper inside. On the other side of the room was a small dresser with an expensive looking mirror.  
  
"How did we ever pay for this?!" Kenshin exclaimed, looking at Kaoru with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later if you're good." She said giggling like she was a little girl again.  
  
Kenshin growled slightly. "But what if I'm not good? What if I'm very very bad." He said playfully, stepping closer and pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Then I'll just give you what you deserve." She said, softly her lips just hovering over his skin.  
  
Kenshin grinned rebelliously. "Oh really now? I'm looking forward to it." His hands trailed up her back to her neck in a gentle caress.  
  
Kaoru hit him on the shoulder lightly. "None of that now. Let's save it for tonight. Let's go out and see the town."  
  
Meanwhile back at the dojo:  
  
"KENJI! DON'T! LEAVE THAT ALONE!" Yahiko screamed as Kenji began to pull at his shinai.  
  
Tsubame bent down and picked up the little red-head and held him protectively against her chest. "You don't have to yell at him! He's just a child."  
  
Yahiko fumed. Kenji was nothing but a perfect child when Tsubame was around, but when she wasn't looking he was back to his little devil self.  
  
Kenji cowered in her arms and whimpered. Tsubame placed a comforting hand on his head. "See Yahiko! You're scaring him." She said in disappointment as she walked away with him in her arms.  
  
Kenji stuck his tongue out at Yahiko as they left. Tsubame didn't notice this for as soon as she turned to look at him, he buried his head into her shirt and said, "Yahiko big meanie!"  
  
Tsubame gave Yahiko another look before heading back inside from the yard. Yahiko shook in anger. Someday he'd show that little horror! How could such a kid have ever come from a guy like Kenshin anyway?  
  
"He's not a kid, he's evil..." Yahiko whispered, shuddering before following after them.  
  
"Isn't Sanosuke supposed to stop by?" Tsubame asked once Yahiko had caught up to them.  
  
"Pheff...Like he really will. He's been having a lot of trouble with Megumi lately. It was easy to get her to agree to the engagement, but he can't seem to get the wedding moving along. She's furious at him, and more than usual. He's probably out getting himself drunk again."  
  
Tsubame nodded, a frown on her face. "Do you think everything will work out between them?"  
  
Yahiko sighed and looked into her eyes. "I don't know. I don't think things will ever be smooth between the two. I know they eventually will end up together, but that doesn't mean that they won't fight."  
  
~If you're wondering where Aoshi and Misao are, Aoshi ran away because he was too freaked out and Misao followed after him. I didn't feel like explaining that in the story. Sorry their appearance was so short. I'll put them in later, more.~ 


	21. The Heat of Passion

~It's important to all of you to know that I changed the rating to 'R' because I thought this chapter needed that rating. I'm warning you, things get a little heated. I wouldn't exactly call it a lemon... (Well maybe....but shhh!!!!). So if you don't like them just skip the chapter or something. I'm planning on doing a whole big thing with Sano and Megumi, but I haven't get through a couple chapters of other stuffs too before I can. ~  
  
Chapter 21: The Heat of Passion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was later that evening and Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting in a restaurant having dinner. They had spent the afternoon sightseeing and looking at all the fabulous western style houses that were in the city. Kaoru's eyes still gleamed with excitement and fervor that had been awakened in their blue depths.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful, Kenshin?" Kaoru said as they finished up their dinner.  
  
Kenshin smiled warmly. "Yes. I've really enjoyed this time we've had together." He put his hand on top on hers. "It's been so long since we've had time by ourselves."  
  
The noises around them faded away as though they did not exist. There were no busy waiters and waitresses running by to fill orders, no other customers that sat impatiently waiting for their food and drinks. There was no annoying hum of chatter and laughing in the background to distract them from one another. The only thing that existed in their world was each other.  
  
They didn't care about the finery or the way the china gleamed in the lit gas lamps. They didn't notice the soft hum of expensive foreign music in the background that quieted some of the other guests. They didn't see the fabulous displays of finery littered around the room to add glimmer to the little restaurant. The luxurious silk curtains and velvet carpentry didn't even matter to them while others nodded in approval. None of that could tear their eyes from each other.  
  
Staring into his eyes, Kaoru was lost in the sea of emotion and love that swirled within his dark lavender orbs and reflected warmly upon her. The feel of his skin rough from days of hard work upon the back of her hand reminded of how real this was and it wasn't all just a fantasy. The little bit of warmth from his palm assured her that he was solid and genuine, not a fleeting glimpse of a dream she could not obtain.  
  
'So this is what it is like to be happy....' Kenshin thought to himself as he was swept away in the roar of his emotions. An overwhelming sensation of peace, but also frivolity struck him as he looked into her sapphire eyes shining with such life and youth.  
  
"Come on, I have an idea!" he said breathlessly as he tugged on her hand and rose from the table. Quickly paying for the meal, he led her out into the streets and down a long walkway.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kaoru asked with a laugh as she followed her suddenly mysterious husband.  
  
"It's a surprise..." he whispered softly, fingering a strand of her hair and kissing it before leading her on once more.  
  
He led her out onto the beach of the harbor, pulling her along. Kaoru grinned. Kenshin could be such a sweetheart at times. She worshipped fate for giving her this chance to be with him forever.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat down in the soft sand still holding onto its last bit of warmth from the departed sun. The waves crept slowly back and forth on the beach as they wetted their toes and took off their sandals.  
  
"It's too late for a sunset, but the stars can be just as beautiful," he said quietly turning his gaze up at the sky. Thousands of stars hung in infinite display over their heads like an elaborate painting that depicted the vision of beauty itself. Kaoru gasped at the sight. It was nothing like the sky in Tokyo where the sky was hampered by the lights of the city.  
  
"It's wonderful Kenshin!" she said, her breath catching as she turned to look at him. She expected him to be staring at the stars, but he wasn't. His gaze was fixed upon hers, his eyes intense and a tender smile planted on his lips.  
  
"Anything for you, Kaoru." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest in a tight embrace. His buried his head in her air, taking in her sweet scent knowing that she was his and his alone. How sweet was that feeling of knowing that she would always be his and she could not be taken away. As long as she was in his arms he could be content with the life he had.  
  
The night grew darker and the stars more brilliant and breathtaking. They sat their on the beach, listening the whisper of the wind across the waves and the sounds of water on sand. It was almost like listening to a lullaby hummed by a gentle mother that promised to never go away.  
  
Kaoru shivered in his arms as the night became steadily cooler. Her kimono wasn't fit for the chilly breeze that toyed with her hair and found its way through the creases the cloth to the bare flesh within. Kenshin felt her shudder against him and pulled her closer enveloping her in his steady warmth. Slowly he loosened her hair from its ribbon and tangled his fingers within it, enjoying the way it felt so much like silk on his fingers. Carefully he brushed it aside to expose her pale slim neck, which he gentled lathered with small kisses.  
  
Kaoru shivered again, but this time not from the cold. She remained motionless and Kenshin wove his hands around her waist in a gentle caress. She ruined the moment though by bursting out in giggles.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "That tickled!" she exclaimed turning around to face him.  
  
Kenshin's grin was feral. Kaoru's eyes widened. "Don't you dare—"she began, but she was too late. Kenshin's fingers had already found her stomach again and were tickling her ruthlessly. Kaoru erupted in fits of giggles and screams, trying desperately to escape his grasp.  
  
"No fair!" she exclaimed, out of breath when he had finally stopped the assault. Her lungs ached and she could feel a numb pain in her side from laughing so much. Kenshin smiled at her. She seemed to be such a perfect beauty, ruffled, but beautiful none the less.  
  
"Oh really...I guess I'll just have to make up for that." He said as he leaned closer so that he could feel her breath on his cheek. She flushed, not used to this new Kenshin that was emerging of late. He was bolder, and didn't hold back as though he had confidence. She decided that she liked it when he was this way, even only if it was when they were on this trip. Maybe it was the way that the light shined it Kaoru's eyes or the way his heart beat faster every time he heard her voice, Kenshin didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't afraid anymore, and that he knew what he wanted. He knew that he couldn't hurt her.  
  
Their faces were so close that he could hear her heart beating faster and faster. He decided to experiment with a little tactic before going straight to the kiss this time. He brought his fingers up between them and gently traced them across her smooth lips that he knew tasted so sweet. Moving his hand up, he traced her delicate cheekbone with one fingertip, slowly stroking the smooth soft skin. Following his fingertip with his lips he placed gentle kiss after gentle kiss on her warm skin, making her tremble in anticipation.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Hmmm?" he mumbled, continuing his ministrations.  
  
"Don't you think we should return back to the hotel? I'm mean, it is getting late and well, I think we have a long night ahead of us." She replied slyly.  
  
"I think your right, my Kaoru. We should be getting back." He said as he slowly pulled away and stood up. Kaoru rose next to him and grabbed onto his hand.  
  
"Come on. We should get going." She said giggling as she began to run along the beach back towards the road.  
  
'Boy, do we have a night coming up for us!' he thought to himself with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru led the way into the hotel room, impatiently pushing open the door and locking it securely behind them to prevent anyone from 'interrupting'. Kaoru walked over to the bed and stretched out on it and yawned loudly. She was tired, but not too tired for what laid ahead.  
  
Kenshin came to sit next to her, sleep the last thing on his mind. "So where did I leave off?" he asked, leaning over to kiss her neck again.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "I think you were just getting to the good part."  
  
Kenshin smiled wickedly. He continued his gentle kisses down her neck to the tender skin of her shoulder gently pushing off the sleeve of the kimono as he progressed. He was now on top of her, kissing his way back across her shoulder to her fragile throat in a steady progression. His hands slowly gripped the smooth fabric of her kimono sliding it slowly open so that her chest was exposed to his view. His lips moved down to skim over the delicate skin of her breasts. Kaoru moaned out as he worked his lips over her body.  
  
Kenshin retreated slightly, not ready to give in to his desires that urged him to move quicker. He didn't have that many chances to be alone with her like this and he wasn't going to waste it. His lips met hers as he focused all of his passion on that kiss. Kaoru glad to have a chance to participate and she responded quickly as he eased his lips on hers. He paused to take a quick breath before delving back in, this time snaking his tongue into her mouth as well. Kenshin was more hesitant this time as his tongue ran over her own and over the back of her smooth hard teeth. His heart pounding wildly in his chest he retracted and chose to continue on, but it seemed like Kaoru had other ideas.  
  
"It's my turn now." She whispered fervently as she raised her hands to stroke his cheek softly. He could tell he was in for it now, but he let her take a hold as she flipped him over so that she was on top of him.  
  
Gently she ran her hands down the front opening of his gi, loosening it so that it hung fully open. Tracing her fingertips along his muscled torso, she laid a gentle kiss or two upon his heated flesh. Then she moved up to his strong shoulders, unclasping his hair so that it fell in fiery waves onto the bed. She gathered his beautiful tresses in her hands, running her fingers through it passionately. Kenshin whimpered slightly, wishing that his hair could feel and not just hang limp at his sides. Kaoru grinned and returned to his body planting more feverish kisses down his arms and to his stomach.  
  
Leisurely she brought his right palm up to her exposed breast and drew herself closer till her flesh was pressed tightly against his. She smiled as she felt the desire grow within him as he stared longingly into her eyes. He would get what he wanted soon. Kaoru purred softly against him as he hand drew lower to the strings of his hakama, fumbling slightly with the knot. Kenshin's impatient hands took it from her and quickly undid it. Kaoru slipped the fabric down, running her hands down his toned muscular thighs.  
  
Kenshin's eyes rose to meet hers in a question. Kaoru nodded and Kenshin took control as she collapsed over on her back. Kenshin's hands rose in seconds to remove the rest of her annoying kimono that stood in-between them. Tossing it to the side he was finally exposed to her full beauty that lay displayed in front of him. His eyes roved the delicate features of her face, her elegant pale neck, down lower to her supple breasts and smooth skin of her small waist. They continued downward to the attractive curve of her hips and down her silky thighs.  
  
"You're an angel." He whispered to her.  
  
Kaoru grinned. "I'm not so innocent as that...." She said fervently, wrapping her leg around his so that she could trace her foot up the inside of his leg. His muscles grew taunt where she touched it and he growled slightly without realizing it.  
  
He began to move quicker this time and more passionate as he caressed her silken skin. There was no part that was hidden from his lips and hands. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they joined in a blaze of heat and passion. Kaoru moaned out his name as the night faded away into endless pleasure. 


	22. Close To My Heart

Chapter 22: Close to My Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame had a hard time getting Kenji to sleep that night. Apparently he missed his mother and father. There was much struggling before they got the little boy into his bed.  
  
"Tell story! Tell story!" Kenji begged with puppy dog eyes as he whimpered dejectedly.  
  
Tsubame was totally fooled by this little ruse. "Ok Kenji. Which one would you like me to tell?"  
  
Kenji thought for a moment. "Make one up peaz?" he said, staring up at her, his eyes shining with innocence.  
  
Tsubame smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to began, but then she heard a loud knock. "That must be Sano finally getting over here. I'll go let him in. Why don't you tell Kenji a story, Yahiko?" she said as she stood up.  
  
Yahiko was about to say no when he saw the sweet expectant look on her face and his heart melted. "Ok then." He said. He watched her as she walked off until Kenji pulled impatiently at his pants.  
  
"More, more!" he whined impatiently.  
  
Yahiko thought for a minute. "Once upon a time there was a great swordsman and he married a beautiful woman and lived happily ever after. There you happy you little brat!"  
  
Kenji booed and tears started to form in his eyes. "Tell me a good story or I'll cry!" he said, arrogantly. Yahiko growled. This kid was in for it when Tsubame left.  
  
In truth Yahiko didn't have a clue what to say, so he just began to say what he felt. "Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a lonely boy. This boy wanted nothing more than to become stronger so that one day he would be able to protect the ones he loved. His mother and father had died and he no one left, but himself. But no matter how lonely he got or how rough things became he still drove himself to continue. He didn't want to be weak anymore, he di—didn't want to lose his loved ones again, and so he didn't allow himself to be soft. He kept everything inside of him, his self-hatred, his sadness. He kept of it locked deep inside himself so that no one would see that he was hurting. He didn't want anyone to think he was weak—"he said, his voice gaining an undertone of sorrow.  
  
He continued, his eyes far away and his mind no longer on telling the story to Kenji. What he said began to come from somewhere deep inside that he had never shown before. "—You see, the boy really was weak because when he met up with new people, people who became his family, he couldn't even show the pain that he had hidden. It had buried so deep within his heart that it was now too painful to remove. So he hide it once more, knowing that this was only a temporary solution and that the pain would only grow worse.—"Yahiko paused, unable to go on, as though something was constricting his throat. He felt tears threatening to fall, but he quickly swallowed them back.  
  
Kenji shifted slightly, swept up in the tale. "Go on! Go on!" he said.  
  
Yahiko gripped his hand into a fist and continued. "And then he met a girl, a girl that he knew was—perfect for him. He wanted to show her and tell her how much he really felt for her so that she would like him too. He wanted to be strong for her so that she would think that he was—good enough for her. Never before did he want something so bad, but it seemed that whatever he did—whatever he tried never worked out in the end. All he ever wanted was to be with her—"he said, finishing his tale.  
  
Kenji stared blankly. "Do they live happily ever after?" he asked, slightly confused. This wasn't like his usual bedtime stories.  
  
Yahiko was silent. "No one ever knows, kid. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out later. Someday I'll finish that story and tell you." he said, patting him on the head and standing up.  
  
Kenji yawned and climbed into his bed. In minutes he was asleep. Yahiko sighed heavily as he got up and walked out of the room. He was surprised to see Tsubame leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Tsubame?" he asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tsubame shook her head and brushed away the tears.  
  
"It's nothing. Sano told me to tell you that he said hi. He couldn't stay." She said her voice trembling.  
  
"Don't change the subject. Just tell me what's bothering you." Yahiko insisted, looking into her teary eyes.  
  
"Oh Yahiko—"she said as she collapsed against him and wrapped her arms around him. "—I think you're the strongest person alive!"  
  
Yahiko blushed heavily. Had she heard his story? "I—I—"he stuttered unable to say anything.  
  
Tsubame sighed as she held onto him. "It's ok—you don't have to say anything... I know."  
  
Yahiko relaxed and held her close to him, close to his heart. "Tsubame, there is something that I did want to ask though."  
  
Tsubame looked up at him. "Yes--?" she asked, her eyes threatening to overflow again.  
  
Yahiko blushed even deeper. "Umm—ahh—umm—you see—I just—wanted to know—"  
  
Tsubame nodded for him to continue. "CanIkissyou?" he said as fast as he could, squashing all the words together.  
  
Tsubame tilted her head. "What? I couldn't hear..."  
  
Yahiko couldn't bear to say those words so he simply drew her face close and awkwardly placed his lips on hers. There were a few seconds where Tsubame didn't know how to respond, but she soon began to kiss him back. And that was when the two awkward teenagers shared their first kiss. 


	23. Awakenings

...................................  
  
Chapter 23: Awakenings  
  
.....................................  
  
Kaoru woke the next morning in Kenshin's arms. She snuggled closer to him and let out a contented sigh. Her dear little rurouni was still fast asleep, exhausted from the night's events. The sunlight filtered into the spacious room from a window. Kaoru didn't want to disturb the blissful mood that filled her so she remained silent, listening to the soft sounds Kenshin made as he slept. Carefully, as to not wake him, she turned around in his arms so that she could see his face.  
  
He looked so different when he slept, so much more peaceful and somewhat older. Not that he looked older or anything. No he didn't even look to be over thirty which he was by now. He looked just as he had when she had first meet him over three years ago. It was the way that he looked like he had been through so much that it had made him older and wiser.  
  
Carefully she moved a strand of fiery hair out of his face and tucked it carefully behind his ear. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see her watching him. Kenshin smiled as he saw her and tried his best to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin." She whispered as she snuggled up against him. Kenshin sighed and held her close.  
  
"A good morning, that it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Tokyo, Sano had a less pleasant time awaking. His head throbbed from a huge hang over and he could still taste the bile in the back of his mouth from being sick last night. He groaned loudly and flipped over in his bed. He tried to block out every little sound of the world outside which seemed to be blaring in his ears.  
  
"Damn it all!" he said quietly to himself.  
  
Giving up on trying to fall back asleep, he tumbled out of bed and went over to the wash bin to splash some water in his face. He ran his long fingers through his spiky brown hair trying to remember what exactly had happened last night. Faint memories of stopping by the dojo to check on Yahiko and Tsubame came to him, but other than that there was nothing. He must have been more drunk than usual last night.  
  
Looking around his small house he could see no food in sight. Carefully he felt his pockets, but unfortunately he had no money. He had probably lost it all last night gambling like usual. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He knew that he would have to stop by the dojo if he wanted to have any breakfast.  
  
Pulling on his signature jacket, he stumbled out of his house and onto the streets. Trying to ignore the loud sounds and crowds of people. While walking he thought he spotted a familiar head among the crowd. As a small hole in the crowd appeared, he was able to see Megumi standing in the middle of the market, picking out something.  
  
He grinned roguishly and made his way over to where she was fingering the delicate silk of a kimono. Without gaining her notice he quickly wrapped his large hands around her waist and brought her close against him. Megumi screamed, but then she noticed just who it was.  
  
"SANO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" she yelled as she smashed him in the head and stalked away from him and back into the crowd.  
  
Sano trailed after her rubbing his aching head. "Hey, Kitsune, what you do that for? My head already hurts enough as it is! I was just saying hello."  
  
Megumi turned to glare at him. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone here!" she whispered agitatedly.  
  
Sano laughed. "Embarrassed you how?"  
  
Megumi gritted her teeth and grabbed onto his arm. "Come on. If you insist on having a discussion with me, let's have it in private!"  
  
Once back in the clinic, Megumi sat Sano down in a seat. "Want some medication? I can tell you have another hang over." She said, as though she didn't give a care.  
  
Sano wasn't fooled by her tone. He smiled and nodded. "So you do care."  
  
Megumi stared at him blankly, before leaving and returning with some medicine for him. "Here you go." She said roughly shoving it into his hands.  
  
Sano sighed. "So, Kitsune, there's something we need to talk about. I know you've been avoiding me lately....but there's some things that we just need to talk about."  
  
Megumi nodded as she sat down next to him. "I know. I know. You wanna talk about the wedding."  
  
Sano looked at her curiously. "So you still want to get married?"  
  
"You roosterhead! Of course I do! I love you!" she said without thinking. Then she realized just what she said and blushed and turned away. "I mean...we are having a kid...so..."  
  
Sano cupped her face in his large hand and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't want the child to be the only reason that we get married." He said seriously.  
  
Megumi stared up into his eyes, slightly amazed at this new Sano. He was so gentle and serious that it made shivers cascade down her spine. "It's not..." She said as she leaned against him, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
Sano wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer against him, stroking her hair and kissing her lightly on the forehead. These gentle movements made her lose control she collapsed against him, sobbing softly.  
  
"I love you, Kitsune." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Megumi stopped her sobs and looked up at him, her eyes shining with mischief. He could see the fox ears pop up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked confused.  
  
"You want to get married?" she asked mischievously  
  
"Of course. I thought we already decided that?" he asked even more confused.  
  
"No you idiot! I mean do you want to get married now" she said.  
  
"You mean..." he said, starting to grin. He leaned down closer to her lips and kissed her softly.  
  
Megumi broke the kiss and tugged on his arm. "Come on. Let's get our bags packed. I'll leave a note for Dr. Gensai. I doubt we'll be gone for more than a couple days....maybe"  
  
........................  
  
........................ 


	24. Heartache in Paradise

--I just re-edited this! Man, thanks PrincessSakura4...that'd be weird...Tae...and Yahiko...shivers--

A couple months have passed in the story since the last chapter. I know I've been skipping around a lot, but everything's pretty much going to go straight from here. There's a serious part comin' up that might turn out to be a little sad. Also I decided to change the rating back to PG-13 bc it was only really one chapter that was R rated. If anyone objects to that though I will change it back.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Heartache in Paradise**

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin who sat silently beside her, his fingers twirling absentmindedly over a loose string in his tattered gi, his thoughts seemingly far away. It was a peaceful evening, the evening's breeze toying with the loose strands of her raven hair, her eyes twinkling in a peaceful resonance. Kenji was sound asleep in her lap, his small fist curled tight around the cloth of her kimono, his face serene and quiet.  
  
Kaoru looked down at him and brushed a hand tenderly across his soft cheek. He stirred slightly, his eyelids fluttering for a second before he settled back down again. She looked down at him, an unexplainable sense of warmth and love burying in her heart. Never had she been so happy before, here with Kenshin and their child, something that they had made together, someone so precious and unique.  
  
Her eyes began to tear up and she sighed heavily. _'This is too perfect. Everything's been going too well. I don't want anything to happen to them, Kenji and Kenshin. But I can feel it, I can feel it coming.'  
_  
Kenshin seemed to come out of his daze and he turned his violet gaze on his wife and son. "Kaoru?" he called softly his eyes wondering at her sudden sadness. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her against his chest in a comforting embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and leaned against his warm body, her small frame humming with the contact of his skin on hers. "Nothing...everything is so perfect...."  
  
Kenshin felt guilt rise within him when he thought of what he had not told her yet. He would have to leave for a while, for possibly a long while. Even though his heart longed to stay here forever, he had no choice. It hurt so badly, but he could not bring himself to tell her. _'Not yet...just a little longer...just a little more peace...and I will tell her...'  
_  
"Hello Megumi! How's the baby?" Kaoru asked cheerfully as Megumi stepped up to the dojo, her delinquent husband hanging grudgingly at her side. Her stomach was really showing her pregnancy now and Kaoru felt kind of sorry for Sano. He knew nothing about women, much less pregnant women.  
  
Kaoru had just been sweeping out the front porch, watching Kenji play blissfully around in the yard. Kenshin was out at the market this sunshiny morning and Kaoru was feeling particularly content. Everything just seemed so right.  
  
"Fine, thank you, if only this baka would be around the house more often!" she exclaimed as she turned and smacked the sulking Sano on the head.  
  
"Hey!" he moaned, rubbing his head dejectedly, but not managing to look innocent.  
  
"Where's Yahiko today?" Megumi inquired when the young boy failed to appear.  
  
Kaoru giggled slightly and shook her head. "He's off visiting Tsubame again. He's been head-over-heels for her since he first met her..."  
  
"And Sir Ken? Where has your husband wandered off to this time?" Megumi joked.  
  
For Kaoru this was not some simple joke, but a horror that had happened many times. Her smile froze for a second as she remembered, but then she shook it off and laughed. Megumi had not meant it like that...  
  
"Kenshin went to the market." She said, as she set aside the broom. "Would you like to come inside for a while? You're bound to be tired."  
  
Sano perked up. "Yah, I'd love to! Do you got some sake?"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head. "I didn't mean you, freeloader. You can stay outside and watch Kenji!" She said as she led Megumi inside of the house.  
  
"Why me?" Sano implored to the sky as he sat on the dusty ground, Kenji pulling roughly on his clothes.  
  
Kenshin strolled idly through the market, his eyes drifting to look at various expensive items that he knew he could never afford. He sighed as he stopped at a particular store to gaze in at the jewelry that he knew would look so beautiful on his Kaoru. That's when he heard voices drifting across the air.  
  
"Yah, that's what I just heard. They're going to the continent to fight," said a loud burly masculine voice.  
  
"You can't be serious?" A nervous voice replied.  
  
"Dead serious. I was thinking of joining myself. I heard that they asked the Hitokiri Battousai to go over there and help train the troops." He assured.  
  
"You mean that guy with the cross scar that we've seen around here, Kenshin Himura?" he said tentatively.  
  
"Yep. That's him. Amazing isn't it. Sometimes it's hard to remember that he was the same vicious murder."  
  
Kenshin's eyes glazed over in pain and he turned away as to not listen anymore. He bit his lip and continued on his way. _'Kaoru...how can I ever tell you without breaking your heart?'_  
  
--Anyone thinking of 'Reflection' here or is it just me?--


	25. With Good News Comes Bad

**I have an announcement to make that's rather important. Next week I am leaving on a trip for Japan so I will not be able to write. I'll be gone for about for about a week. I'm going as an exchange student! It's going to be so fun. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: _With Good News Comes Bad_**

* * *

Kenshin returned later that afternoon with the supplies bought. He smiled when he passed through the yard seeing his son terrorizing Sano.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, you're finally home! You can take your little brat back now!" He said pleadingly as he pulled Kenji off his body and tried to hand him to Kenshin.  
  
"No, no Sano. I have to go make dinner for us all. I'm sure Kenji enjoys being with his uncle Sano, doesn't he?!" Kenshin teased patting his son on the head.  
  
Kenji nodded and giggled. Sano glared at Kenshin as he began to walk away. "Get back here Kenshin! I'm not your babysitter! I'll get you for this!"  
  
Kenshin made his way into the kitchen and quickly put away the supplies. He could hear Megumi and Kaoru's voice from the dining room and he decided to leave them alone so they could talk. He was happy that they were finally getting along.  
  
He pulled out tofu and began to cut it along with a bunch of vegetables. He was going to make Miso soup...and what else? He thought for a moment as he dug through the pantry. He pulled out some noodles and smiled. This would do.  
  
Kaoru was just serving Megumi tea when she heard Kenshin moving around in the kitchen. "Kenshin must be back." She said happily as she set down the teapot. Megumi smiled.  
  
"So, how is life married to Sir Ken?" She teased. She knew very well what it must be like and she only wished that Sano was just a little bit more sensitive.  
  
Kaoru lowered her eyes and looked at her own cup of steaming tea. "I think he's keeping something from me." she admitted softly.  
  
Megumi looked at her with concerned eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Well I don't know for sure, but he's been acting very strange lately...And sometimes...I'm scared that things are too perfect for us and that they won't last..."  
  
Megumi shook her head. "No, this can't be too perfect. Don't think like that. You're just nervous that's all. I'm sure it's nothing big. Ask him about it. I'm sure he'll be open with you. He does love you a lot you know and I'm sure he would never try and hurt you on purpose."  
  
A little smile played on her lips as she thought of something else. "Besides...I have something else to tell him.."  
  
Megumi's fox ears perked up. "What...do tell..."  
  
Kaoru giggled as she whispered into her ear. "I'm pregnant again.."  
  
Megumi's eyes widened and she grinned. "Wow that's wonderful! He's going to be delighted."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I hope so. We never really talked about having kids anyway. It just sort of happened. I hope he doesn't mind." She said self- consciously.  
  
Megumi crossed her arms. "Of course Kenshin doesn't mind. In fact he loves it! Don't you see the way he cuddles Kenji? Sir Ken was always good with children and I can't imagine him without."  
  
Kaoru's eyes sparkled. "You really mean that?"  
  
Megumi nodded and laughed slightly. "Of course I do. When are you planning to tell him?"  
  
Kaoru grinned, an evil glint in her eye. "I think I'll surprise him tonight."  
  
Later that evening Kenshin was just finishing up the laundry, taking it down from the long poles and folding it neatly. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon so he worked quickly to get it brought inside. He would have it done already, but Sano and Megumi had stayed late into the evening and he had been busy entertaining them.  
  
Kenji was playing in the yard, chasing after the illusive fireflies that started appearing as it grew darker out. "Come on Kenji. Let's go in." Kenshin said as he grabbed his son's hand and they both walked into the house, Kenshin struggling to carry the laundry all the way.  
  
Later after Kenshin had put Kenji to bed, he retreated to their room exhausted. Kaoru was there to greet him with a smile.  
  
"You look tired." She said worriedly as she brushed her hands through his hair.  
  
Kenshin smiled tenderly back at her. "It's nothing. Just lots of work today." He said planting a soft kiss on her lips before he changed into his sleeping robe. He heard Kaoru walk slowly up beside him and he turned to look at her. He was puzzled by her expression. She looked almost worried and sorry about something, but at the same time kind of happy.  
  
"We need to talk Kenshin.." Kaoru said slowly.  
  
Kenshin took her hands in his. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Suddenly she broke out in a huge smile and lunged at him wrapping her arms around him. He was startled at her sudden exuberance which caused him to lose his balance and they both tumbled to the ground, Kaoru laughing all the way. Kenshin looked up at her with a puzzled expression until she finally opened her mouth to explain.  
  
"I'm pregnant Kenshin! We're going to have another baby!" She said excitedly, planting a kiss on her bewildered rurouni's nose. Kenshin broke out in a grin and softly kissed her back. Another baby!  
  
"Oh Kaoru." He said as he sat up and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Kaoru buried her face in his gi and sighed contentedly.  
  
Kenshin looked up and spotted his sakabotou resting against the wall and all the sudden it hit him. His mouth tightened and he gripped her harder as he realized...he had not told her yet. He had to leave...but he couldn't...not now...if only he didn't have to go...


	26. Before the Dawn

_I think that this story may just go on forever! AHH! It's so long, but I'm not ready to end it. This is the 26th chapter and I have so much still left to put in it. I really love it and I guess it'll just be really long. _

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 26: Before the Dawn**

* * *

Kenshin clung tightly onto Kaoru as they slept that night. She was so peaceful as she lay there with that happy little smile on her face unaware of what was to come the next day. He couldn't postpone it any longer, he couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted to. Other people needed him and he could not just abandon his duty.  
  
Kenshin brushed his hand lightly against Kaoru's cheek and he could feel a great sadness well up within his heart, an aching heaviness that refused to go away. Kaoru didn't deserve to be left again. All the times he had gone away she had always waited for him, cried for him, endured through all the pain. He couldn't do that again, especially without the guarantee that he would even come back. He wasn't ready to leave her, he couldn't leave her. Not now...not ever...and yet he had too. He closed his eyes hard as though not seeing the world around him would just disappear and fade his worries into dust.  
  
"Kaoru..." he whispered gently pulling her tight against him, burying his face deep into her lavender hair. A small tear leaked its way out his eye and his body began to shake. _'I can't leave her...not like this...I can't leave her or Kenji....Everything was so perfect...I couldn't be there for Tomoe...I have to be here for Kaoru....How can I protect her if I'm not here to watch over here? How can I just leave her pregnant and with Kenji....I promised I'd never leave her again......How can I break that promise?'_  
  
Kenshin gently released Kaoru and slid out from the blankets. With a heavy sigh he quietly walked across the wooden floor of the door and slid the shoji slowly open. Pacing back and forth he tried to find the words that he would use to tell her, but nothing would come. Every time he envisioned her crestfallen face and the tears beginning to fall from those endlessly beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
_'I can't take this...It's driving me insane...I can't stand it anymore. Everything I do causes some to suffer....it causes someone pain...and yet I can't stop it...I'm unable to control the torrents of fate as they toss me along like a leaf caught in the wind. When will it end? When will I find my peace?'_

* * *

Kaoru woke up the next morning to find that Kenshin had already woken, as usual. She stretched and smiled happily. It was another day, another great day of her life. Nothing could go wrong as long as she had Kenshin. Quickly she got dressed in her training outfit and sighed contentedly. She had no idea just how wrong things would get soon enough.  
  
Kenshin knew that his ship for the continent was leaving this evening and he should tell Kaoru as soon as possible, but whenever he went to speak those words it always seemed that something else would come up. Kaoru had to run to stop Kenji from destroying another room or someone would stop by to visit. He hated it, but he would just have to be blunt and pull her aside and tell her.  
  
It was just after lunch and Kenji had gone to take his afternoon nap. Yahiko had gone for his part time job at the Aka beko and it was just them alone sitting out in the porch. This was the perfect time for Kenshin to tell her. She looked so beautiful sitting next to him, that small smile on her face, the one that hid all that mischief. He slowly opened his mouth to say the words, to tell her what would certainly crush her when she interrupted without even noticing.  
  
"I can't wait Kenshin! Another baby! I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? What do you want, Kenshin? I'm not sure I'm ready to be pregnant again, but I think I can make it through as long as you're here Kenshin." Kaoru said looking at him with those eyes.  
  
"You're eyes..." Kenshin whispered softly as he felt his heart fill with pain again.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked in confusion.  
  
Kenshin brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed it softly. "They're so beautiful..." he murmured.  
  
Kaoru was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about Kenshin? Is something the matter? What is it?"  
  
All the sudden Kenshin broke and he felt himself crumbled against her. "I can't do this Kaoru! I can't take it anymore. Why can't the world just leave me alone?!" He clung tight to her stunned body and he could feel ashamed tears wind their way down his face.  
  
Realization suddenly hit Kaoru and she knew. "...What...Tell me Kenshin..." she said, refusing to believe.  
  
Kenshin pulled himself together and turned away from her. "Kaoru..." he began, unable to face her. His voice was terribly cold and lifeless. "I'm leaving again."  
  
Kaoru's heart crumbled. "But...Kenshin!? Why?" she cried reaching out for him, but Kenshin shunned her grasp.  
  
"The countries are not at peace. A war is growing and they need me Kaoru. I must leave tonight to go board a ship to the continent."  
  
Kaoru could feel the tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "Kenshin...no....You can't leave again...I need you..."  
  
Kenshin suddenly snapped around to face her, a look of immense pain in his tired face. There were tears in his eyes too. "Listen Kaoru...I broke my promise. I failed you. I said I'd never leave you...I said I'd never hurt you again, but here I am again doing it, hurting you so much. I can't promise you that I'll ever return...I can't promise you that I'll ever see you again..." his voice was so bitter as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
"The only thing I can promise you..." he slowly leaned closer so that his lips were brushing hers. "..is that I will always love you..." Kenshin slowly leaned forward and brought Kaoru's lips to meet his in what could be their last kiss.  
  
_I'm running, chasing an illusion_

_How can I catch what cannot be caught?_

_An illusive dream I've been seeking_

_To keep you safe inside my arms_

_But before the dawn I'll find you_

_And hold you tight to me _

_Before the beginning of the end _

_I'll be right there with you_

_My heart wants to keep you _

_Clinging tight unto your warmth _

_Yet the world is tearing me from you _

_Ripping away each shred of happiness_

_But still I chase that illusive dream _

_Hoping that maybe someday __I'll catch it _

_Someday we'll never part, I'll never leave _

_Wishing that the dawn will never come_


	27. It's Only One Day After All

* * *

**Chapter 27: _It's Only One Day After All_**

* * *

Kaoru began to shake with uncontrollable sobs, her whole body quivering with her uncontainable weeping. She clung tightly onto the man she loved with all her being as if just holding tight onto him would be enough to keep him next to her forever. Her heart 't accept what was happening. It refused to acknowledge this, refused to allow it. Her whole body was in denial.  
  
"Why do you have to go, Kenshin?! There's so many other men out there. Why can't they just leave you alone?!" Kaoru cried, her voice rough from all her sobs.  
  
Kenshin took in one long slow breath and hid his eyes from her view under his long red bangs. Kaoru had never seen him looking so aged and weary before and the sight of it only increased her shivering. His lips slowly parted to explain, even though he wanted to listen to her words and just stay here. "It is because I am the only one skilled enough to do it...I must train them...As much as I have grown to hate war, I'm afraid that if I don't get involved this time the consequences would be greater." Kenshin stated wearily.  
  
Kaoru's sadness began to turn into anger, her frustration building as she remembered all those other times that Kenshin had been torn away from her. She couldn't stand it anymore....she couldn't take it...she wouldn't take this. "Damn it, Kenshin! Why do you always have to be so righteous?! Why can't you just be selfish sometimes?! Why.....why do you always have to be the hero..." she yelled her angry screams quieting as her sadness overwhelmed her again. There was no changing Kenshin and she knew it. He would always be the same honorable person. He was just too good of a person.  
  
Kenshin's jaw clenched as he fought back the rise of emotion in his body. Kaoru was taking it worse than he thought and it was tearing him apart to watch her in so much agony over him, but he didn't know any other way. "It's because...Kaoru...before I wasn't the hero....I wasn't the one saving lives...I was the one taking them...I was the one causing all the pain...Ever since that moment that blood first stained my blade I was good as making a vow to give myself to the people to make up for that mistake. I know that I ask a lot of you when I ask you to be strong for me and to wait for me through all these hard times, but I need you to hold on for me. You and Kenji and the others, you're the ones I care about and the ones I love. And it's for you Kaoru, that I will try my hardest to return to after all this is through with."  
  
Kaoru only clung tighter to him, unable to think of anything else to say. Finally her lips opened and asked reluctantly, "...when..."  
  
Kenshin was silent for a moment. "I need to be leaving before sunset." His hands tangled in her hair and brushed away her rapidly growing tears.  
  
Kaoru nodded and tried her best to put a smile on her face. She knew that Kenshin had always loved her and would be always be faithful to his word. There was just no changing a man like him, and that's what she loved so dearly about him.  
  
"Kenji will miss you.." she whispered, as the afterglow of her tears showed clearly on her face. "You should go say goodbye to him too. He should be awakening about now anyway."  
  
Kenshin nodded and slowly parted from the embrace that he had held so tightly with Kaoru. Leaving his son was a doubly hard ordeal for him. Kenji wouldn't understand and Kenshin didn't think he could bear it if he was never able to see his son grow up. If Kenshin died he would be just a faint memory for his son. _'That is why I must try my best to stay alive. So that I can be there for Kenji...and the baby that is still yet to come. To be here with Kaoru, to raise our children together, to find that bit of peace and happiness, to be with them is all I dream for.'  
_  
They both quietly entered the room where Kenji had been peacefully taking his nap. The little boy was still asleep, his light red hair tumbled over his face being gently blown by his slumbered breaths. He looked so small and fragile there curled up against himself. Kenshin's hand went out to gently brush his cheek, a cheek smooth without any scars at all. The little boy stirred in his sleep, unaware of the father that was leaving him.  
  
"I think we should let him sleep. He wouldn't understand anyway and...I think it's better like this." Kenshin said softly. His eyes were filled with a deep regret and Kaoru could see just how much this was hurting him. Somewhere in all her sadness a slight hope began to build and she could see through all this darkness. She turned to Kenshin her eyes just a little brighter.  
  
"Kenshin...." she began grabbing onto his hand and squeezing his hand lightly, "...I don't want you to ever go away....I don't want you to leave...and I would rather that you stayed here forever...but I know I can't hold onto you forever...and even though this has been the saddest day that I can remember I know that it is only one day...This day will end and another will come...somehow I know you're going to make it back to me...You always have made it back to me somehow and I won't give up hope now just because the day seems a little dark. I just have to wait a little while....and another one will come...and as the days pass my love for you won't fade and this hope in my heart won't die...because I know that you will one day come back to me and we will be together again. And even if I break down into tears every night...and even if it turns into years...I will always be here waiting...I will raise Kenji, our son, and our child yet to come...I will raise them thinking of you...and when you return...in months or years....we will once again be a family and nothing....nothing will ever tear us apart...that is what gives me the hope...the will....the faith...to go on....I am going to live for you, Kenshin Himura, as your wife, as your love, and as your friend, nothing will ever make me leave your side...not anything in the world."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened slightly and a soft smile broke out on his face. He watched as Kaoru smiled back at him even as the tears were flowing down her face. She was smiling through her pain, telling that she believed in him....no matter what. Kenshin felt his heart become a bit lighter and the day was already looking a bit brighter. It was just as she said anyway. This was only one day, another one come to follow. Kenshin wasn't going to give up just because this day seemed too unbearable...because he knew that in the future Kaoru and him would be together....forever.  
  
THE END

* * *

**HEY! People don't freak out on me. This is just the FIRST story. There is a SEQUEL. So put me on your author alert list so you'll know when I get it put up. It should be up really soon because I'm really into writing this story. I love all you guys who reviewed over the many months I've been writing this and I really appreciate those who've stuck with it even though it took me forever to update. ::is getting really emotional:: Just to let you all know what kind of wimp I am, I nearly cried writing this chapter. I had this really great song I was listening to while I was writing it. It's called "Before the Dawn" and it's a background song for .hacksign. It was on the OST1 cd, so if you have you know what I mean. It goes perfectly with this chapter...and the last one.  
  
Also about the SEQUEL -- (does this because people don't usually read author's notes and this is important): It will probably a lot more sad than the this one. This I consider the happy beginning, and you know that the end can't come without the saddness. If my plan works out, there will be three stories, the second one being about Kenshin being away from war, and the third hopefully about his return. This is all very loose and subject to change because I haven't actually written it yet and even I am not sure how this is going to turn out. I have two possible conclusions for this loooong story and I haven't decided which one will be it. But please stick with me!**


	28. Holding onto Memories: 1

**Introduction:** I decided just to stick this next story on the end of Oro to make things easier. Sorry it took me so long to update. Yaoi has infested my system and because I do not believe in pairing up Sano with Kenshin this story has taken a while to come back into my top priority list. (that doesn't mean I don't love it though!) Also this all probably horribly historically inaccurate.

---

**Chapter One:** So Far Away from Me

---

The waiting never seemed to end for Kaoru. It stretched on forever like the ocean with the other side never in sight. Ever since that day that Kenshin had left, things had never been the same. She tried her hardest not to fall under the pressure, but her heart was just breaking too much. She knew that she had to hold on so the first month passed with hardly a tear shed.

Kenji was unusually quiet lately, his troublesome nature not as apparent. He looked so much like Kenshin that it made Kaoru's heart break. She was ashamed to admit that it hurt to look at him. Yahiko had been very helpful lately to her, never complaining, helping her take care of Kenji even when he was busy with other things. No one really talked about Kenshin's absence, especially around Kaoru and it seemed the dojo had grown quiet.

It was an especially quiet afternoon at the Kamiya dojo. The wind blew gently, a chill wind that told of the harsh winter that was approaching. A chill ran down Kaoru's spine as she gently took the laundry down from the hanging poles. She hated doing the laundry. It always reminded her of him. She could just see his smiling face as he gently scrubbed, the bubbles getting in his hair. How he would laugh when he saw Kenji playing in the yard or how he would pout when Kenji would come splashing into the just washed clothes, covered in mud. Those little tender moments that she had never fully appreciated until now. How she longed for those days again, when every morning she could wake up wrapped in his embrace.

Without thinking she let a tear form a path down her cheek, her resolution cracking as she let the laundry slip from her fingers and fluttered forgotten to the ground. '_I knew this would happen…I knew I couldn't fight it forever…but…'_ she thought miserably as more tears began to come to her face. Her hands began to shake and she slowly dropped down to her knees onto the hard ground. One hand went to her slightly bulging stomach. _'How am I going to do this without you Kenshin? Where are you right now?....All I know….is that you're so far away from me…'_

_---_

Kenshin collapsed onto the ground, his feet aching as he took a moment to rest. He didn't know exactly where they were, but the troops were being moved from an outpost by the shore to deeper inland where there would be more cover. Kenshin remained with the untrained troops, refusing to take part in any of the killing. His job was merely to train the new recruitments how to defend themselves. He didn't really enjoy the job, but it was what he had to do.

He quickly stood up when he saw an officer approaching, using his sword as a prop to stand.

"Battousai, the major Katsuragi requests your presence in the main tent."

Kenshin nodded and the officer disappeared, off about his business. Kenshin slowly wound his way through the many tents that had been erected on the cliff overlooking the ocean shore. Kenshin hated it here, the sight of all these soldiers bringing back bad memories that he would rather have undisturbed.

Kenshin wasn't the least bit curious about what the Major wanted him. It was probably just the same old thing, trying to convince Kenshin to go back to the battlefield to fight and lead the troops. Every time Kenshin refused to go back because he just couldn't kill again. The endless bloodshed that surrounded him was tearing him apart.

_Oh, Kaoru if I could only be there for you. I want to return to your side so bad, but there are people that need me. When I married you I didn't know that I was putting so much weight on your shoulders, but...deep inside I think you knew that I would leave again. How many times have I broken my promise to you? How many times have I said that I would never leave, but yet here I am away from your side. It's always like this, and I fear that it will always be like this. Even though it tears me apart there is nothing I can do about it. I love you, but it's almost like we weren't meant to be together._

Kenshin sighed allowing his bangs to flow freely in front of his troubled violet eyes. War was always so pointless and tore so many people apart. He wished that he were not here, helping others to kill. The blood may not be on his hands, but…

A sudden blast from the campsite alerted his attention. He whipped around to see a cloud of billowing smoke coming from the main medic tent and without even thinking he was speeding off in the direction of the blast.

Kenshin heard screams as blasts began all around him. Someone was attacking them, and with bombs no less. _Why are they launching an attack here and now? I thought that we were in a safe area. _

Kenshin quickly reached the heart of the bloodshed, where injured soldiers rushed to escape and others quickly tried to assess the situation. It was impossibly to tell from where the enemy was attacking. They must be using stealth techniques and there probably wasn't that many of them. The only reason that they had been overtaken yet was probably that they caught all of their opponents by surprise, silencing them quickly.

"Himura! Please help us!" He heard a cry from his right side. Before he could turn to look there was a loud 'boom' and everything began to go black.

---

Kaoru sat, silent, her legs folded up beneath her and one hand resting on her slightly bulging stomach. Two letters lay out before her. One obviously was from Kenshin and the other…it bore the seal of the Japanese army. She was fearful and anxious to open both of them because in her heart she knew that something was wrong, something was not right.

Her hands trembled as she reached out and picked up Kenshin's letter, which was dated a mere day before the other one. It read:

_Dear Kaoru_

_I need you to understand something. I can't lie to you even though the truth is hurtful. When I got into this I knew that there was little chance of ever coming out alive. I know that this letter will bring you sadness and the thought of it almost makes me want to tear it up, but at the same time I know that not sending it to you would only bring you greater pain still. In my heart I want nothing more to be with you again and to hold you in my arms as I once did, but it seems that such things cannot be so. _

_I want you to know that I will love you forever and that even though the world is tearing us apart I will always try to return to you in the end. I will never abandon you or our children because my heart is not my own anymore and it belongs to you. Every breath in my body I give to you and every beat of my heart is yours alone._

_I don't know how much longer they want me to stay here, but I guess it will for be a least for one more year. I entrust in you the naming of our newest child when it arrives because I fear that I will not be present at that time. I'm so sorry again...my Kaoru. _

_Tell Yahiko and the others hello for me. I don't have much time. I'm needed a lot here. I'll write again as soon as I have time..._

_Your husband, _

_Kenshin_

Kaoru sighed again as she gently set the letter down, her fingers lingering on its surface before she picked up the other one.

_Dear Mrs. Kaoru Himura,_

_We are deeply grieved to inform you that your husband, Kenshin Himura, is currently missing in action and is supposed dead. The Japanese army thanks your husband for his years of dedication and hard work. Please accept our deepest condolences._

The letter dropped from her hands and she felt her whole body go numb as she collapsed onto the ground.

A/N: Please ignore inaccuracy since I do not know what wars are really like back in the late 1800s!


End file.
